prohibido enamorarse de Darien Chiba
by Mian Saavedra
Summary: Cuando pienso en Darien Chiba, pienso en estas tres cosas: caliente, estúpido y peligroso y cuando digo estúpido enserio estúpido, porque bueno, eligió estar con mi prima Beryl ¿Quien en su sano juicio saldría con ella?, no tengo razones para enamorarme de el. ¿Acaso no sabía que entre más me prohibiera tener sentimientos por el, mayor se volvía mi atracción?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _Cariño_

.

.

.

.

No podía apartar mis ojos celestes de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de esa mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro.

No. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Beryl se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un círculo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos azules me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al ponerme de pie, perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo. Pero entonces, de nuevo el chico guapo, me agarró a tiempo de la cintura, evitando que mi trasero golpeara el asfalto.

Me sujeté a uno de sus brazos envueltos en su chaqueta de cuero, y me perdí en lo bien que olía.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo aturdida.

Recordaba estar caminando detrás de Marie, cargando la bolsa de papel en donde venían sus condones recién comprados de la farmacia. Recuerdo quejarme de lo absurdo que era el que yo los tuviera que comprar y no ella quien los iba a utilizar.

De ahí solo me quedaba la vaga sensación de que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro... pero no recordaba el qué.

—Te golpeaste con ese letrero —habló el chico cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se puso como de gallina.

Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Alcé la vista hacia el letrero metálico que colgaba de una pared, anunciando la nueva y mejorada imagen de un Shampoo anti caspa.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de bajar la cabeza y notar que la porción de suelo en la que había aterrizado, estaba cubierta con las tres cajas de condones recién comprados; una de ellas se había abierto.

Mi rostro se puso pálido y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Marie, con su rizado cabello rojo, continuaba riéndose de mí.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, cariño —el chico me soltó rápidamente—, sé que llevabas prisa —miró disimuladamente hacia el suelo— pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Me ruboricé aún más.

¿Cariño?

Para mi vergüenza, el chico se agachó y recogió los tres paquetes de condones que se habían regado por el suelo. Luego me los tendió en la mano, llevaba siempre esa sonrisa arrogante de "me encanta avergonzar a la gente".

—No son míos —dije débilmente. Inmediatamente le lancé una mirada dolorida a Beryl quien aún continuaba divertida con toda la situación.

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —me respondió chico guapo—, lo único que te diría es que lo dejes.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté tratando de comprender lo que decía.

Él resopló, desviando la vista hacia las pocas personas que ahora permanecían atentos a la situación, seguramente curiosos esperando ver sangre manchando el suelo.

Chico guapo de pelo negro y dientes de oh-yo-me-los-cepillo-después-de-cada-comida, se acercó demasiado a mí; su mano tomó mi muñeca y habló en mi oído para que sólo yo lo escuchara:

—Que dejes a ese idiota perezoso que no es capaz ni de comprar su propia protección por sí mismo.

Quise repetirle una vez más que esos condones no eran míos. Eran de mi prima Beryl.

Ella era una clase de ninfómana (lo sé, hace unos pocos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué significaba esa palabra. Pero gracias a ella ahora lo sabía: una adicta al sexo).

Antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca y contar hasta uno... Beryl ya estaba sonriéndole al chico, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus pechos para exhibirse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo, enseñando su sonrisa coqueta patentada—, llevo años diciéndole a mi primita que debe usar lentes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, llevaba prisa por poner a prueba éstos. —Me arrebató los preservativos de la mano y los agitó en el aire.

Escuché algunas risitas a mis espaldas.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

Esto era humillación pura.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el chico guapo, dirigiéndose a mi prima. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Beryl y luego sonrió descaradamente en aprobación.

—Beryl Universo —respondió ella, enrollando un poco de su pelo naranja en uno de sus dedos.

—Yo soy Darien. Darien Chiba.

Lo siguiente que supe era que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, y Beryl... Beryl como siempre se llevaba toda la atención.

Era obvio que siendo él tan guapo entraría en el radar de futuros ligues de mi prima.

Suspiré y me alejé unos tres pasos de ambos. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba a la vez, necesitaba sentarme antes de que me desmayara de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a un doctor para que te examine —dijo una ronca y suave voz en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a responder ya que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que supe es que de alguna manera terminé en los brazos de Darien Chiba, con mi cara metida en su cuello, y con ambas manos presionando su espalda.

Esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno... peor viendo la mirada asesina que me lanzó Beryl.

Sí, desde ya lo reclamaba como suyo.

.

.

.

.

Hola soy yo, esta es una nueva historia, disculpen que no pude continuar con la otra, es que enserio el carma existe, y me las está pagando, pero si la voy a continuar, es mi primer bebe y quiero llegar hasta el epilogo.

El nombre real del libro de la historia es prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker escrito por Lia Belikov y es una gran historia, es uno de mis libros favoritos y pensé…

Porque no, pongo a Serena y a Darien en esa situación y así nació la adaptación.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo. Eso es todo.

La chica imposible se va.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker.

.

.

.

.

 _Culpable_ _._

.

.

.

.

 _5 meses después._

.

.

.

.

Me desperté debido al calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

Mi frente estaba empapada y la sábana de mi cama se encontraba humedecida por mi propio sudor.

Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura, y en mi hombro se incrustaba algo parecido al botón de una camisa.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar bien la vista y girar sobre mi espalda... solo para ver al chico de cabello negro y piel realmente pálida que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente en la misma cama que yo.

Lo moví con un dedo, para así despertarlo, pero él no daba señales de vida.

Comencé a sacudirlo.

—Despierta —susurré con voz ronca—, te quedaste dormido. Es hora de irse.

Traté de incorporarme pero una mano sujetó firmemente mi cintura, y se desplazó hasta llegar a mis caderas.

—¡Darien! —grité, enojada.

Él me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló a su lado de la cama.

Mi frente pegaba con la suya, podía sentir su propio sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

Esta es la última vez que lo dejo dormir en mi cama, me prometí silenciosamente.

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi trasero y ronroneó algo en mi oído. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos hasta meterlas dentro de mi camiseta y se detuvo justo cuando sintió mi sujetador de encaje.

Traté de apartarlo una vez más, entonces repentinamente se acostó a horcajadas sobre mí y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Respiré pesadamente.

—Darien —tartamudeé, ¿quién tartamudeaba un nombre que solo tenía seis letras?— quítate de encima.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces como queriendo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y al ver que, a la que sujetaba era a mí, amplió bastante los ojos.

Pensé que se quitaría de encima rápidamente, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse un milímetro.

—Siempre supe que querías profundizar las cosas conmigo —habló de manera presumida. Sopló aire en mi cuello mientras bostezaba, e inmediatamente mi piel se erizó.

—¡Idiota! —chillé—, hubiera dejado que durmieras en la calle...

Su vista se trasladó de mi rostro, mis labios, hasta quedarse prendada en mi pecho por un largo tiempo.

Resoplé. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

—De encaje negro —suspiró— ya sabes lo que dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y noté que mi camiseta se había subido lo suficiente como para dejar ver mi sostén.

—No. ¿Qué dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra? —sabía que iba a arrepentirme por seguirle la corriente.

—Dicen que van a un entierro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Vi la odiosa sonrisita de yo-lo-sé-todo puesta en su rostro; ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Van. .entierro —repitió.

Lo miré, confundida.

—Aiish, olvídalo. Tienes una mente demasiado inocente como para entenderlo.

—Ahora sí, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? —pregunté impacientemente.

Todavía tenía mis manos sujetas un poco más arriba de mi cabeza, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos por la camiseta levantada.

Además de que tener a Darien así de cerca no me dejaba respirar, pensar, ver o sentir con claridad.

—Debería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí anoche... Conozco una buena manera de hacerlo —levantó sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Solo acepto efectivo, ahora quítate. —Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, intentando deslizarme de su agarre.

Arriba, abajo, arriba...

—Yo que tu no haría eso... peor a esta hora de la mañana cuando mi pequeño cazador tiene hambre.

Me detuve rápidamente, no queriendo despertar esas partes que seguían dormidas.

—Eres un cerdo... —Aproveché para lanzarlo al suelo, impulsando mis piernas y flexionando mis rodillas para que cayera fuera de mi cama.

Golpeó el piso alfombrado y lo escuché soltar una letanía de palabrotas.

—Deberías estar besando mis pies —hablé mientras arreglaba mi camisa—. Si el novio de mi prima te hubiera visto anoche, ahora serías alimento para aves. Y no me refiero a las aves lindas y amistosas que encuentras en un parque infantil. Hablo de esas carroñeras que desmenuzan la carne con sus picos hasta que no queda nada más que los huesos.

Él gimió, hizo una mueca de asco y sujetó firmemente su estómago. Después de un rato intentó levantarse del suelo, haciendo otra mueca y masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡Mierda! —gritó— me duele la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama RESACA. Anoche no podías recordar ni cuál era tu nombre. Me pediste que te llamara Black Lady.

—¿Black Lady? ¿En serio? Porque como nombre artístico prefiero Tuxedo Mask... Miauu.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas y cayó justo en su cara.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo?, te dije hace un momento que me duele la cabeza y lo primero que haces es lanzarme un cojín que, extrañamente, huele a... —acercó el objeto a su rostro para olisquearlo— meados de zorrillo, probablemente con tres semanas de embarazo.

Lanzó el cojín nuevamente a mi cama, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

—Para tu información, ese cojín permaneció enterrado bajo tu axila toda la noche vocalicé por unos segundos de más la O en "toda"—, seguro y de ahí adquirió el olor.

Luego me detuve, pensando en una palabra que había mencionado: enterrado.

Enterrar... Oh, ahora entendía el chiste.

Hmm. Sucio animal.

—Vete de mi habitación —chillé—. Beryl duerme con Fiore hasta tarde. Aprovecha ahora que puedes escapar libremente.

Hizo una última mueca pero no dijo nada y salió silenciosamente por la puerta.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él ya estaba de regreso, a mi lado.

—Serena, de verdad gracias por no decirle nada a Fiore; gracias por ayudarme a esquivar al novio de Beryl... Y por soportarme en mi estado de borracho; te juro que es la última vez que dejo que tu prima me convenza de beber toda una botella de Vodka. —Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me frotó el cabello antes de irse.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejándome sola.

Era una estúpida. Una egoísta, tonta y mentirosa estúpida.

Me sentía culpable con Fiore, el novio de Beryl, por ocultarle que su novia tenía un romance con Darien desde hace cinco meses y yo era la idiota que lo ocultaba en mi habitación por algunas noches, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la relación.

¿Sería malo que admitiera lo mucho que esperaba con ansias el reconocimiento que me daba Darien?

Cualquier consecuencia parecía valer la pena siempre y cuando viera la mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

Ya sé, ya sé: era una semejante idiota.

Me recosté en la cama, golpeé mis puños contra el colchón, y apreté mi rostro en la almohada más cercana... Me aparté inmediatamente, uffff, Darien sí que tenía razón en algo: el cojín apestaba condenadamente a zorrillo

.

.

.

.

Al parecer les gusto el prologo, y les esta dando ganas de leer el libro, pues deberían hacerlo.

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron su review y me hacen saber su opinion, con respecto a la otra historia posiblemente suba el nuevo capítulo esta semana, si o si de esta semana no pasa, promesa de la chica imposible.

Eso es todo.

Adios


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker.

.

.

.

.

 _Uniformes._

.

.

.

.

—Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche —me dijo Rei en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta de empleados en el restaurante.

El padre de Beryl, mi tío, me había conseguido trabajo en una de las muchas cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida que administraba por la ciudad. Había tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarme con Rei, una chica de mi edad, para acoplarme al lugar.

Ella se había convertido en una buena amiga; también conocía mi situación como tapadera de Beryl y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía (me lo pasaba recordando siempre que podía).

—Sí, el novio de Beryl apareció justo cuando ella estaba besuqueándose con Darien en el sillón de la sala. —Bostecé—, me tocó esconder a Chiba en mi habitación. Créeme cuando te digo que fue la hazaña más grande que he hecho en mi vida: movilizar a un borracho hasta mi dormitorio. Después de eso no pude dormir mucho, estuve intentando callar a Darien cuando comenzó a cantar todo el repertorio musical de Selena Gómez.

Rei hizo el intento de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando la escuché lanzar una fuerte y nasal carcajada.

La acompañé, riéndome también. Un tipo como Darien (todo un tipo rudo) no daba la impresión de escuchar esa clase de música.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que se las sabe —dije, ahogándome entre risas.

Estuvimos bromeando a costas de Darien por un rato más, hasta que Caos, el puerco que mi tío había puesto como gerente, apareció detrás de nosotras.

Usaba un enorme traje gris con una corbata roja a rayas que no le llegaba ni al ombligo. El tipo era más grueso que un tanque militar.

Nos repasó con la mirada, intentando meter los ojos hasta por la más mínima rajadura de nuestros cuerpos.

Él nos obligaba a usar denigrantes uniformes de "trabajo" que apenas y llegaban a cubrirnos un tercio del muslo.

Hoy vestíamos una versión, a mi parecer, de prostitutas marineras. Incluso teníamos que ponernos un ridículo sombrero de tela para complementar el atuendo. No entendía por qué de policías: ¡el restaurante era de hamburguesas!

Ni siquiera teníamos un lema referente con lo de los policías.

Pero el tipo se excusaba diciendo que le gustaba ser innovador y esta era una forma de hacerlo.

—Niñas, niñas... ya es hora de trabajar —habló mientras no disimulaba viendo entre nuestras piernas. Se pasaba la mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, y se absorbía constantemente el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel haciendo que le quedaran pequeñas tiras enrolladas.

Nos pasó, dirigiéndose hacia su diminuta oficina a hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosas porque dudaba que trabajara siquiera.

Caminamos con Rei hacia la cocina, yo tomé mi turno detrás de la caja registradora y ella se ubicó en el área de autoservicio.

Treinta y dos clientes después (y cientos de pensamientos intentando ser paciente), apareció frente a mí alguien a quien jamás imaginé ver en un sitio como este.

—¡Fiore! —dije en sorpresa.

Él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa moderada.

Fiore era completamente lo opuesto a Darien: de cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y de una apariencia elegante y pulcra.

Apostaba a que si miraba sus uñas, las encontraría sin una sola partícula de suciedad.

Le sonreí en respuesta, él era sin duda demasiado atractivo para alguien como Beryl.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté mientras lo veía observando atentamente el menú detrás de mí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quería hablar contigo, después de tu turno. ¿A qué hora puedo venir?

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Por lo general no charlaba mucho con Fiore, él llegaba directo al dormitorio de Beryl, y con suerte lograría verlo a la mañana siguiente mientras nos topábamos en el baño y me daría un asentimiento de cabeza como único reconocimiento de mi existencia. Luego se iría con el rostro avergonzado y regresaría de nuevo por la noche.

—Salgo a las dos.

—Bien. Te veo entonces a esa hora.

Salió del restaurante, dejando una nube de delicioso olor a su paso, lo perdí de vista una vez que atravesó las puertas.

—Te gusta Fiore, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz ronca, bastante familiar.

Me giré hacia esa voz, y allí, sentado en la mesa más cercana, comiendo un trozo de papa, estaba el mismo tormento que conocí hace cinco desgraciados meses.

Darien siempre usaba las camisetas pegadas, creo que el bastardo sabía perfectamente cómo eso descolocaba a las mujeres. A todas. Incluso a algunos hombres.

—No seas tonto —dije intentando limpiar un poco el contador de madera que Caos había mandado a pedir directamente desde la India. ¿Por qué? No sé —. Fiore no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó, deslizando otra papa en su boca.

—Definitivamente no tú.

Alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Yo no?

—Nop.

—¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito? —cogió otra papa con sus largos dedos estilo pianista. Solo podía recordar esta mañana cuando invadió mi privacidad en la cama. No le conté a Rei pero la verdadera razón por la que pasé despierta toda la noche fue porque no pude controlar mi respiración estando cerca de Darien.

Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía dormir sabiendo que estaba él en la cama?

Absolutamente nadie.

Sin querer, había visto el tatuaje que tenía en la base de la espalda; era alguna clase de escritura o alguna frase, pero no pude descifrar qué decía ya que la otra mitad estaba oculta por su pantalón. Me vi tentada a descubrirlo por mí misma…

—Estás dudando —dijo después de cinco segundos en los cuales no dije nada—, eso significa que al menos me estás imaginando desnudo, ¿cierto?

—¡Tonto! — _Aunque estuvo cerca…_

—Tranquila, nena. Dejaré que obtengas un pedazo de mí, de forma gratuita.

Resoplé.

—No me gustas Darien, ya supéralo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar tu opinión? —Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia mí.

Caminaba lentamente mientras se saboreaba los labios, dándome esa mirada de cazador apuntando con un rifle a su presa.

No había nadie haciendo fila por los momentos, así que fue fácil para él acercarse.

—Creo que sí puedes hacer algo —dije—, ¿por qué no metes tu pie en tu boca?

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Quieres que meta tú pie en mi boca?

—Créeme, si pudiera meter mi pie en alguna parte de tu cuerpo sería en...

—¡Serenita! —escuché que llamaba Caos.

Vi su cuerpo voluptuoso salir de la oficina y segundos después ya estaba a la par mía.

—Serenita, mira lo que acaba de llegar —sacudió frente a mí un traje de marinera versión mujerzuela—. Son los nuevos uniformes de trabajo.

Escuché a Darien reírse.

—¿De marinera? —chillé.

Ahora sí que Caos enloqueció.

Solo faltaba que nos hiciera usar un traje de "enfermera" cachonda; eso sería la cereza de mi postre.

—Conseguí tallas para todas —dijo emocionado—, menos para Luna.

Luna era una mujer de cincuenta años, se encargaba de la limpieza del local. Constantemente se quejaba de discriminación; al parecer era la única que quería usar los exóticos uniformes de Caos, pero él nunca la dejaba ponérselos. Decía que las estrías y la celulitis ahuyentaban a la clientela.

Si tan solo Caos supiera que Luna estaba enamorada de él...

—Pagaré el doble por mi comida si hace que ella use ese uniforme ahora —dijo Darien tirando un fajo de billetes en el mostrador.

Los ojos de Caos se abrieron de par en par.

Yo le lancé una mirada envenenada a Darien, pero eso no lo inmutó para quitar su sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

—Serena, ve y estrena el nuevo uniforme —me mandó Caos.

Já, ¡Que se pudra! No iba a denigrarme de esa manera.

—¡No! —grité realmente furiosa.

—Pago el triple —contraatacó el idiota de Darien, tiró otro poco de dinero.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste, tarado? Dije que NO.

—Yo también pago el triple —habló uno de los clientes, tiró sus billetes cerca de los de Darien.

A Caos casi se le baja el azúcar al ver la cantidad de dinero.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la cólera.

—NO PIENSO USAR ESA COSA —grité esta vez más fuerte para que los dos imbéciles escucharan.

Obviamente fueron inútiles mis protestas ya que después de que el hombre número cinco apareció diciendo que también pagaría por verme en el nuevo uniforme... O era eso, o aceptar que Caos me despidiera.

—Te odio —vocalicé hacia Darien una vez que salí hacia el mostrador usando el ridículo traje de marinera.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

No entendía por qué, pero mi estómago se contrajo ante ese gesto. Darien siempre era un bromista conmigo; desde que lo conocí nunca dejó de molestarme con los dichosos condones que eran para Beryl.

Era normal que ambos nos tratáramos como dos viejos hermanos que se peleaban constantemente. ¿Entonces por qué ahora me sentía diferente?

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la camiseta con los dientes, luego untar queso derretido en su abdomen y comer mis papas fritas directamente de su pecho.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?!

Debe ser el traje de manera… me hacía sentir más poderosa.

.

.

.

.

Actualice esta historia y la otra, creyeron que no podria.

Si, es cierto soy una adolescente novata que lo único que hace es escribir cosas extrañas, pero creo que voy a poder sobrellevar todo esto.

Eso es todo.

La chica imposible se va.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _Chocolate._

.

.

.

.

Beryl y yo compartíamos departamento. El lugar era sencillo y estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica y bien desarrollada.

Su padre se lo había regalado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños (el mío me regaló un llavero de My Little Pony que brillaba en la oscuridad, y una tarjeta prefabricada que decía: ¡Felicidades, es un niño!).

Esa noche, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, noté un persistente olor a chocolate en el aire.

Amargo, espeso y fuerte chocolate que provenía de nuestro departamento.

Antes de entrar decidí tocar la puerta, no vaya a ser que Beryl esté en paños menores con uno de sus dos novios a cuestas.

Llamé insistentemente pero nadie me contestaba. Finalmente introduje la llave en la cerradura metálica, y abrí con cierto temor por encontrar alguna escena no apta para todo público.

Cierto, ya tenía dieciocho años, pero aun no me acostumbraba a las diversas ideas que tenía mi prima como diversión (algunas me dejaban traumada).

Una vez la encontré usando un disfraz de venado; cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que al chico con el que estaba saliendo, le gustaban las chicas inocentes. Así que pensó: ¿qué más inocente que un ciervo amansado?

Ese día reí hasta que caí doblada al suelo.

Lo primero que noté al entrar al departamento fue que la luz estaba encendida. Eso era algo bueno, las cosas _malas_ sucedían en lo oscurito, ¿cierto?

Lo siguiente fue escuchar una melodía de piano como fondo, el volumen era bajo y seductor. Y el olor, oh el olor a chocolate se sentía cada vez más potente desde aquí.

¿Será que ella preparó un poco? Aunque estaba completamente segura de que no lo pudo haber hecho sola: a Beryl se le quemaba hasta el agua con sal.

Tal vez ya esté en su habitación, así solo tendría que correr y llegar a la mía; sin necesidad de encontrarme con alguno de sus hombres.

Pero ni siquiera terminé de entrar a la sala cuando escuché el sonido de besos salivosos.

Me detuve al verla, sentada en el mullido sofá de cuero, con el cuello descubierto, y a un chico de cabello oscuro salivándole en la clavícula.

Darien.

Estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero definitivamente era de su misma complexión. Era él.

No sé por qué pero se sintió como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón; de todas formas, ya sabía que Darien era un idiota que aceptaba ser el plato de segunda mesa para Beryl. Que me llegara a enamorar de él era sumamente estúpido... y de mal gusto.

No tenía por qué sorprenderme, pero sobre todo, no tenía por qué sentirme cómoda estando a su lado. ¡Era un mujeriego de lo peor!

Beryl, al notar mi presencia, se separó de Darien. Había chocolate untado en su cuello, y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados; se pasó una mano por su salvaje cabello rojo y me miró de manera nerviosa. Sus ojos marrones perforando los míos.

—No sabía que ibas a llegar temprano —dijo ella, la culpa se deslizaba por su voz.

—Siempre llego a esta hora, ¿por qué?

Beryl se miraba nerviosa, no dejaba de doblar sus nudillos y su rostro se puso rojo tomate.

—¿Qué ocu...? —Me callé inmediatamente al ver que, el chico que le lamía el cuello, no era Darien, era un desconocido.

Mi pecho aligeró la carga.

Pero, espera ¿Beryl ya estaba con otro? ¿Cuán zorra se podía ser?

—Él es Zafiro —habló mi prima.

El chico, Zafiro, se levantó del sillón y me ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

Fruncí el ceño y le indiqué a Beryl que me siguiera hacia la cocina.

—Zafiro, vuelvo en un rato. Cuando llegue te quiero ver sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate para mí —le indicó Beryl, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —le grité una vez que estábamos a solas. En esta ocasión no iba a cubrirla. ¿Acaso me veía cara de idiota?

¡Ella estaba engañando a Fiore y a Darien!

—Es que... lo conocí hace unas semanas, y ambos conectamos. Estoy segura que él es el indicado.

Me había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a Darien: "siento que es el indicado". Y si era el indicado, ¿por qué no dejaba al otro con quien andaba?

—Sabes que yo no fui diseñada para salir con un solo hombre —me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Já, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Yo no te estoy cubriendo. Si alguien lo descubre tendrás que ver cómo lo solucionas por ti misma.

—Por favor Serena...

—¿Ya sabe Zafiro que andas con otros dos, que la relación no es exclusiva? —la interrumpí. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar sus tontas excusas; peor después de lo que me contó Fiore esta tarde. Estaba furiosa con ella.

Yo ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a un chico decente en esta ciudad, y ella ya tenía a tres babeando en su puerta (bueno, no tan decentes).

El único novio que tuve en la escuela secundaria se llamaba Seiya, le gustaba pescar y trabajaba en el taller mecánico de su padre.

Constantemente olía, o a pescado, o a gasolina.

Siempre que Seiya me besaba dejaba un hilo de saliva por mi barbillla. Era asqueroso. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y nunca podía mantenerlas quietas. Terminamos antes de que llegaran las graduaciones.

—Serena —suplicó—, por favor, por favor no le cuentes de esto a Darien. Recuerda que me debes un favor...

—Que ya te pagué...

—Entonces ahora soy _yo_ la que te lo debe.

—No necesito nada de ti —mentí.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de asistir a la Universidad de Arte y Diseño. Trataba de ahorrar parte de mi sueldo pero solo la inscripción costaba más de lo que yo ganaba al año.

En cambio ella podía obtener fácilmente el dinero con solo chasquear sus dedos y darle una llamada a su papi.

La vida era injusta algunas veces.

—Vaaamos, no seas tan perra conmigo...

Iba a replicarle sarcásticamente, cuando el timbre de la puerta nos puso en alerta a todos.

—¡Mierda! —chilló—, ese debe ser Fiore. Dijo que pasaría más tarde.

Bien. Finalmente se haría justicia divina.

Alcé una ceja y me acomodé en la mesa de la cocina. Totalmente despreocupada.

—¡Serena! No te quedes allí parada, ayúdame.

El timbre volvió a repiquetear por todo el departamento.

—No. Me cansé de cubrirte la espalda.

Ella me miró con suplicantes ojos de borrego.

—Ehh... chicas, creo que alguien toca su puerta —dijo Zafiro entrando en la cocina. Se había quitado la camiseta y tenía el pecho cubierto con chocolate.

¿En serio, dónde conseguía Beryl a estos tipos? ¿Existirá acaso una agencia que los distribuya? Porque si es así, yo quiero cinco... para llevar por favor. Ah, y que la orden sea rápida: tengo hambre. Grrr.

—¡Por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, Sere, ayúdame! —volvió a chillar ella—. Y ya deja de ver a Zafiro como si te lo fueras a comer.

Instantáneamente me deshipnoticé del musculoso abdomen del chico, ¿qué pasaba con mis hormonas? No había duda de que era todo ese chocolate siendo aspirado por mi sistema respiratorio.

—¿Serena? —llamó Marie cada vez más preocupada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ocultar mi pequeño secreto.

—¿Cuál secreto? —preguntó Zafiro, intrigado.

Cuando alcé la vista hacia él, me sonrió como si supiera lo apetitoso que se miraba en chocolate. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, como los míos.

Pobre infeliz, no sabía que iba a ser el bocadillo de mi prima.

—¡Beryl, Serena! —gritaron desde afuera del departamento.

Mi corazón traicionero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¡Doble mierda! ¡Es Darien! —chilló Beryl.

—¿Quién es Darien? —quiso saber Zafiro.

—Última oportunidad Serena —habló Beryl, ignorando la pregunta de Zafiro.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Por favor. Te deberé una muuuuy grande si me ayudas —suplicó.

—Está bien. Te voy a ayudar —acepté de mala gana. Me las iba a cobrar muy caro.

Lo sé. Era una tonta que se dejaba manipular por un ser rastrero como ella.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

—Gracias, eres la mejor —dijo, y corrió directo a la puerta no sin antes limpiarse el cuello y abotonarse bien la blusa.

Me encontraba arrastrando a Zafiro hacia mi habitación para ocultarlo y explicarle cómo iba a funcionar su futura relación con mi prima (claro, si decidía quedarse con ella), cuando Beryl me detuvo del brazo:

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Que no es obvio? Lo voy a ocultar.

—Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? —habló Zafiro, lucía asustado.

—Shhh —lo callamos Beryl y yo.

—Si escondes a Zafiro, Darien va a notar que había alguien más aquí. —Beryl hablaba en susurros, sus ojos marrones denotaban pánico en todo momento—. Mira este sitio, parece como si alguien hubiera tenido preparada una cursi cena romántica; Darien va a dudar y me va a descubrir... No quiero perderlo.

—¡Hey, no es cursi! —se quejó Zafiro.

Beryl y yo volvimos a callarlo.

Di un vistazo alrededor. Sip, había chocolate saliendo de una fuente ubicada en la mesa frente al sofá, y había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con un corazón bordado en el centro que decía: eres toda mía.

Solo hizo falta un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que guiaran hacia una enorme cama con forma de corazón.

Suspiré.

—Entonces qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que digas que él vino contigo. Que él es tu pareja.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Estás loca?

—Chicas —dijo Darien desde el otro lado de la puerta—, traje helado y como que se está derritiendo. ¿Se van a tardar más o ya acabaron con su fiesta de piyamas?

—¡Serena! —me sacudió— ¡Ayuda, aquí!

Sip, esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno. Lo dije.

—Está bien —accedí otra vez.

Entonces, con una enorme sonrisa puesta en su rostro, le abrió a Darien.

Zafiro aún lucía confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurró mientras el atlético, imperioso con personalidad me-creo-el-rey-del-universo entró y sujetó a Beryl de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Ella está casada con ese sujeto? —preguntó alarmado—. Porque pensé que tenía 20 o 21 años. Lo juro. También creía que era soltera.

—No. No está casada; te presento al amante número dos de mi prima. Tú solo sigue la corriente y te irá bien.

Cuando Darien terminó de darle un no muy casto beso a mi prima, clavó sus ojos directo en los míos... y en el chico sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate que estaba a la par mía.

 _Que se abra la tierra y me trague._

Adam alzó las cejas hasta los cielos.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó examinándolo como a una presa.

—Viene conmigo —me pegué un poco más a Zafiro.

El tipo olía a una mezcla de jabón Dove y chocolate con menta.

—Veo que alguien ya se comió el postre —dijo Darien, viéndome de forma divertida.

Hice algo atrevido: levanté el dedo índice y lo pasé por el hombro de Zafiro, luego me lo llevé a la boca y saboreé.

—Mmm... y estaba delicioso —dije.

La mandíbula de Darien se tensó ligeramente.

—Mira, hasta le compró un oso de peluche —se burló Beryl. Le lancé una mirada asesina, ella no tenía por qué echar más leña al fuego—. Tuve que encerrarme en el cuarto, por eso tardé en abrirte.

Vi cómo ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Darien y le daba besitos salivosos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Eso me molestó bastante.

Si realmente lo quisiera no le haría nada de esto.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero agarré del brazo a Zafiro, lo obligué a verme al rostro y le di un agresivo beso en la boca.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, créanme, a mi también.

Sentí una lengua moverse, la sensación era como la de una anguila tratando de arrastrarse al interior de mi boca.

Esto era inútil y asqueroso.

Iba a empujarlo de regreso a su sitio, pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

Darien.

Sus ojos azules me dieron una mirada... ¿qué, molesta, dolida? No podría decirlo.

¿Por qué se iba a molestar? Él pasaba besándose con quien se le diera la gana.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y antes de poder darme a explicar (o pedir explicaciones), se situó junto a Beryl y la alzó en brazos.

—Vamos nena, es hora de divertirnos.

Con eso se la llevó hacia el dormitorio, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Mierda.

Se llevó también el helado. Y yo que necesitaba un poco para desahogarme.

—Bien… ¿podrías explicarme qué fue toda esa locura? —preguntó Zafiro.

Suspiré de forma resignada.

—Créeme, ni yo misma lo entiendo…

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _Experto_

.

.

.

.

—Con que te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? —Así me saludaba Darien todos los días desde que descubrió a Zafiro en el departamento (a pesar de que Zafiro decidió no ser parte del círculo vicioso de Beryl y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces).

Pretendí no escucharlo y continué con mi labor de pulir y limpiar el vacío mostrador del restaurante; tenía puesto mi nuevo uniforme de "chica/mujerzuela del futuro" que Caos había mandado a hacer desde su colección personal de diseños. Todo el traje en sí era plastificado y de brillantes colores plateados. Ninguno lograba llegar hasta las rodillas, con suerte y cubrían una parte del muslo.

—¿Qué harás después de tu turno, chocolatito? —Ese era Darien de nuevo—. Sabes que no me puedes ignorar para siempre.

Resoplé.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, deseando por más de una vez que hubiera una larga fila de clientes por atender para así ocuparme en algo que no fuera Darien Chiba y sus ojos azules. Pero en el restaurante se encontraban únicamente la señora canosa que siempre pedía un vaso lleno de jugo de pepinillos, y Luna, comiendo chuletas de puerco, lanzándole miradas no muy discretas (y algo lascivas) a Caos.

—Después del trabajo estoy muy ocupada —dije regresando la vista hacia el mostrador demasiado pulido. En vez de seguir encerándolo, alargué la mano y tomé una de las revistas de escándalos que Rei siempre cargaba consigo, traté de enfocarme en leer más allá del título. Ni siquiera me llamaba la atención pero pretendí estar emocionadísima e inmersa leyendo sobre la nueva adopción que hizo Angelina Jolie.

 _Oh, mira, esta vez ella adoptó a un bebé húngaro._

—¿Saldrás más tarde con Chocolator?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? —dije en un tono amargo.

—Hmmm...

—¿Qué pasó con Beryl? Sácala a pasear.

—¿También quieres que le ponga una correa y le dé un premio cada vez que orine en su caja de arena?

—Los gatos orinan en cajas de arena. Los perros mean en donde se les dé la gana —lo corregí.

—Como que alguien anda medio sarcástico, ¿no?

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja de la revista.

Un enorme y llamativo anuncio publicitario de "Madame Selene resuelve sus problemas" llamó mi atención: una mujer con ojos color cristal demasiado delineados, las uñas pintadas de un tono rojo chillón, y un colorido turbante en la cabeza. Prometía el amor eterno o la devolución de su dinero.

 _.Creerlo._

¡Yo conocía a esa mujer!

—Ya sé lo que haré después de mi turno —le dije a Darien.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a ver a mi madre.

.

.

.

.

—¡Pastelito de calabaza, viniste a verme! —chilló mamá cuando me vio aparecer frente a su puerta.

Tal y como en el anuncio, tenía sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo y sus ojos extremadamente delineados de negro. Usaba una túnica de colores, le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Me apretó con fuerza, lo que hizo que las múltiples pulseras en sus brazos chocaran entre sí, provocando una ola de ruido, y plasmó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Luego se fijó en Darien, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme y ahora se situaba detrás de mí.

Le dio una apreciativa mirada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo ella—, ¿tu novio?

—Como adivina te mueres de hambre, mamá —murmuré entre dientes.

Ella rió y luego se acercó a Darien para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso.

Cuando se apartó de él, la impresión de su boca con labial color rojo quedó marcada en la mejilla de Darien.

—Muy guapo —ronroneó hacia él—. Cuéntame, Serena, ¿qué te trae por aquí a visitar a tu vieja y olvidada madre?

Rodé los ojos.

Mamá era tan teatral y dramática.

—Solo hace un par de semanas que no te veo; y vine porque vi el anuncio. ¿Ahora prometes amor eterno?

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¿No me digas que por eso trajiste a este suculento bombón afrodisiaco? Porque yo podría hacer que ambos tuvieran...

—¡Mamá! Él es el... —¿novio, amigo con derecho, amante, el _otro_ de Beryl?

—Solo amigo de su hija —terminó Darien por mí, salvándome de mi dilema.

Mamá abrió enormemente la boca, luego la cerró de golpe.

—Aún así yo podría...

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar esa frase.

Me abrí paso en el interior de la casa y me detuve al ver la nueva decoración que le hizo al sitio: paredes rojas y afelpadas, cortinas hechas con collares dorados que colgaban desde los marcos de todas las puertas, espejos redondos ubicados a cada dos metros, y en donde antes solía estar el sofá de la sala ahora había una cantidad innecesaria de cojines rojos y blancos dispuestos en el suelo.

Escuché jadear a Darien a mis espaldas.

—¿Te gusta la nueva decoración? La hice yo misma —habló mamá, vi su figura llamativa dirigirse hacia la cocina y regresar con una bandeja de té helado—. A tu padre no le gusta... Eso me hace amar con locura este lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, ajustando la visión gracias al molesto color de las paredes.

Hace cuatro años ella y papá se divorciaron. Desde que tenía catorce, supe lo que era dividir tu tiempo entre dos personas que jamás se lograron poner de acuerdo ni para qué tipo de cerámica se pondría en el baño.

Era hija única así que fue fácil para ellos separase y rehacer sus vidas.

Lo aceptaba, en serio. Pero desde el año pasado que mamá declaró querer ser psíquica, y papá manejar un lote de autos chatarra, tuve que poner un alto e independizarme a como diera lugar.

—Todo es bastante original —dijo Darien. No sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía con sinceridad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, bizcochito —lo halagó mi madre.

Darien le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que tanto hacían que mi estómago se apretara.

—Entonces, Serena... ¿qué tal andas de amores? —preguntó ella.

¿Por qué mamá quería insistir en ese tema?

Mi situación amorosa era inexistente.

Cero.

Nada de nada.

Ni siquiera tenía a un extranjero perdido que de casualidad fuera a dar a mi puerta; y si eso sucediera... probablemente se tiraría a los brazos de Beryl al verla.

¿Acaso mi cabello rubio era poco atractivo? Yo sabía que mis chonguitos no gritaban, chica madura al instante en que los veias, pero son tiernos...

—¿No le ha contado que sale con Chocoman? —escuché que dijo Darien.

Al instante mi mano salió disparada hacia su hombro.

—¡Deja de ponerle apodos! Su nombre es Zafiro, Z-A-F-I-R-O. Y no es mi novio...

—Oh, pero tuvo que verla esa noche. El Choco-chico hasta le compró un enorme oso de felpa. "Eres toda mía" —citó de manera despectiva las palabras que se encontraban bordadas en el peluche.

Mi rostro se puso rojo tanto como por la ira, como por la vergüenza.

Si tan solo supiera que Beryl fue la inventora de todo eso.

Mamá se quedó sabiamente en silencio, disfrutando del show entre los dos.

La rabia inundó mi sistema.

—¿Y qué? Por lo menos no sale corriendo cada vez que mencionan el nombre de Fiore —le dije golpeando uno de mis dedos contra su pecho—, es como cuando a un ratón le dices la palabra gato. Tú no lo harías mejor que él.

Darien estrechó sus ojos, acercándose tanto a mí que tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro.

Oh, eso lo había molestado.

—Créeme, Serena, yo sí sé hacer _muchas_ cosas mejor que él —respondió ahora furioso y con el rostro a dos centímetros del mío—. Para empezar sé cómo se debe besar a una chica. Tu Chocolino no sabía siquiera en dónde poner las manos, mucho menos cómo mover su lengua dentro de tu boca. Tuve que detenerlo antes de avergonzarse a él mismo, y avergonzar a toda la raza masculina.

Tragué saliva.

Le di miradas disimuladas a mi madre quien aún seguía parada cerca, observándonos con atención; con la misma con la que observabas un partido de tenis.

No podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esto frente a ella.

Un calor abrazador inundó mis mejillas.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema —murmuré, no podía ni formar palabras coherentes—, eres todo un experto en el tema. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Nunca he sabido que ser experto en algo sea malo. Quizás este experto pueda transmitirte algo de sabiduría antes de que llames a ese tipo, Chocozilla, un maestro en el arte de la seducción. Porque te lo digo, el simple hecho de untarse chocolate en el pecho no lo hace más apetecible. Lo hace un bobo que necesita de todos los medios posibles para llamar la atención.

De repente él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. No me dejaba respirar.

—No sigas diciendo esas cosas —dije perdiendo todo el poder en mi voz.

Darien me tomó de los hombros y me acercó aún más a su lado (si es que eso era posible, su cadera chocaba con la mía).

—Yo no necesito de trucos baratos para impresionar a una chica —habló en mi oído—. Tampoco necesito ayuda de osos de peluche para reclamarla como mía... Simplemente se lo digo y punto.

Mis rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, toda la armadura que cargaba parecía aflojarse ante las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejó ir.

En un movimiento arrebatado pegó mi frente contra la suya, y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Un huracán se estaba formando en su interior, y en el mío se desataba un tornado.

—Y si quiero besarte, Serena —susurró contra mis labios—, no espero a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Simplemente me lanzo.

Lo vi acercar su boca a la mía, mi corazón se detuvo esperando por ese momento.

Mis labios quemaban por tocar los suyos... pero justo antes de que ambos pudiéramos siquiera parpadear, escuché claramente que se aclaraban la garganta.

Me entró instantáneamente el pánico.

¿Era Beryl? ¿Ella nos había visto?

Entonces recordé que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi madre, vi su silueta parqueada frente a nosotros. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Me separé inmediatamente de Darien. Estaba tan avergonzada que no fui capaz de despegar la vista del suelo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

¿En verdad iba a besarme?

—Ya veo que no estás tan mal de amores después de todo —dijo mamá con cierta diversión en su tono. Ya podía imaginarme su boca naranja frunciéndose para evitar sonreír.

Quise que el suelo se partiera y me absorbiera viva. Pero como siempre, esperar a que esa clase de milagros sucedieran era algo imposible. Tan imposibles como lograr que Darien me bese.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —anunció mi madre—. Espero que no se maten entre ustedes... o terminen besuqueándose en los cojines de mi sala.

Mamá salió hacia la puerta de la cocina, determinada a no voltear a ver atrás.

Mi rostro ardía en caliente.

—Darien, yo... Lo siento. No debí haberte provocado. Fue mi culpa.

Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos, pero él estaba ido viendo hacia la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunté.

—¿Ganaste el primer lugar en "El trasero de bebé más lindo"?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? —él señaló hacia la pared que observaba con atención.

Allí colgaba un título en el que se leía: _Primer lugar al trasero de bebé más lindo_.

No podía creer que mamá aún conservara eso.

—A mi mamá le gustaba inscribirme en muchos concursos cuando era niña —expliqué—. Al ganador le daban una dotación de comida para perros y cupones de descuento en el supermercado.

—¿Tenían perros?

—No. Pero mamá era muy ingeniosa y siempre lograba intercambiar el concentrado por carne.

Traté de apartarlo del vergonzoso pedazo de mi pasado, pero Darien era obstinado y continuó viéndolo con atención.

—Me gustaría confirmar si el trasero más lindo sigue siéndolo —dijo mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez en tus sueños.

Oh, habíamos regresado a las habituales bromas. Menos mal.

Me aparté de él, e iba a sentarme en uno de los cojines de la sala, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que perdiera mi objetivo y que mi trasero golpeara el suelo en su lugar.

Mamá salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—A que no sabes quién viene a verte—chilló emocionada.

Detrás de ella había alguien más pero gracias a la larga y enorme túnica que estaba usando mamá no pude ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando ella se hizo a un lado jamás pensé en volver a ver a esa persona en toda mi vida.

Todavía recordaba lo último que le había dicho antes de la graduación:

"Lo siento pero yo no estoy atraída hacia ti de esa forma. Debemos terminar."

—¡Serena! —dijo él.

—¿Seiya?

Lo que me faltaba... ver a mi ex novio justo en este momento.

Fantástico.

.

.

.

.

Hola soy demasiada ausencia lo se y los que leen el otro fi deben tener un muñeco vudú mío y seguro en este momento me estan incando con una aguja, y saben que lo entiendo, pero es que no salgo de mi maldito bloqueo, me he visto los 200 capitulos las tres peliculas los 4 capitulos especiales Sailor Moon Crystal y nada, no puedo asegurarles si actualizare pronto la otra historia

Coneja tienes toda la razon Darien es un idiota que no sabe cómo acercarse.

Eso es todo.

La chica imposible se va.

Pdta: soy la unica que piensa que Darien tiene mas protagonismo en los fic que en el mismo anime


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _Serena, mírame_

.

.

.

.

In-cre-i-ble.

Solo con esa palabra podía definir esto, y por _esto_ me refería a toda la situación incómoda que se estaba dando en la cena, en casa de mi madre.

Ella había insistido en que nos quedáramos a comer, incluso prometió hacer mi comida favorita. Darien aceptó inmediatamente... Seiya también.

Nos encontrábamos en el área en donde antes era el comedor, ahora, en su lugar, había una pequeña mesa de madera con una bola de cristal en el centro que aún conservaba su etiqueta de "Hecho en China" pegada en la base.

Rodé los ojos y traté de no sudar ante la mirada de "por favor átame y lléname con jalea de fresa" que me lanzaba Seiya.

Había olvidado lo atractivo que podía verse en pantalones simples y en sus camisetas tipo polo. Él tenía estos ojos azules enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas que combinaban con su cabello negro sujetado en una coleta.

No era tan alto como Darien pero definitivamente tenía una belleza natural.

—Tomé un nuevo curso en internet —habló mamá para rellenar el incómodo silencio que se extendía en la habitación, nadie hablaba, pero a la vez todos decíamos algo con la mirada—. Oficialmente estoy capacitada para preparar el elixir del amor.

 _Ay no otra vez._

Ella ya lo había intentado hace un par de meses atrás, haciendo que yo lo probara. La única sensación parecida al amor que percibí fue un malestar estomacal. Resultó ser un potente laxante que me mantuvo metida todo el día en el baño. Digamos que no fue una experiencia que querría volver a repetir.

—Preparé un poco esta mañana. Quiero que sean los primeros en probarlo. —Con eso, ella salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejándome sola con dos tipos que, por alguna extraña razón, querían matarse entre ellos.

—Y cuéntame, Serena, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Seiya.

Vaya, fue directo al grano.

Me llevé a la boca un poco del puré de papa de mi plato, y evité verlo a los ojos.

Antes de poder responder, Darien ya estaba respondiendo por mí:

—Ella ya está tomada, amigo.

Seiya amplió los ojos.

—Entonces ustedes dos son... —nos señaló a Darien y a mí.

—¡No! —negué inmediatamente.

—Serena sale con Chocoboy. Aparentemente le gustan envueltos en chocolate.

Le di un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

A Zafiro apenas y lo había conocido durante unos treinta minutos. Darien seguía insistiendo en molestarme con él y no entendía por qué.

—No, no estoy saliendo con nadie —dije esta última frase mirando de soslayo hacia Darien.

Vocalicé un cállate.

—Oh, qué bien. Yo tampoco estoy viendo a alguien —habló Seiya—. Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo este sábado...

—Ella ya tiene ocupado ese día —dijo Darien tensando la mandíbula.

Lo miré confundida.

—En realidad...

—Saldrá conmigo —me cortó él. Sus ojos azules me perforaron con una advertencia—. Estaba a punto de decirte, conseguí boletos para ver a una banda en vivo, se llama Three ligths.

Estaba perpleja. Mi boca completamente abierta mientras trataba de entender a este ser tan complejo como lo era Darien. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

Tuve que reprimir los aleteos de las condenadas mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Miré disimuladamente a Seiya, su expresión era dura.

—Ahh... ¿Va a ir también Beryl? —pregunté. Inmediatamente el rostro de Darien se transformó, era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

Suspiró, y se hundió en su asiento.

—Sí —dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Todas las mariposas que sentía en mi interior murieron.

—¿Qué tal si nos acompañas? —hablé esta vez para Seiya.

No veía nada malo en invitarlo entonces.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa brillante y vi cómo sus ojos estudiaban detalladamente mis labios.

Las mariposas volvieron.

—Aquí está —interrumpió mamá, entrando de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto, trayendo consigo tres vasos llenos con un líquido rosa—: Elixir del amor. Garantiza que la primer persona que veas después de beberlo se enamore perdidamente de ti.

Obviamente no creía en ninguna de esas tonterías; mamá se volvió psíquica gracias a una página web y a un curso de cómo leer la mano en un día.

Aún no entendía cómo es que conseguía clientes. Sus predicciones nunca eran acertadas... por lo menos no las mías (o las de papá).

Me deshipnoticé de mis pensamientos al ver a Seiya y a Darien coger rápidamente los vasos con la bebida rosada y sorberla de un solo trago.

Me quedé esperando ansiosamente para verlos correr en dirección al baño, pero en su lugar parecían disfrutar del sabor.

—Y tú, pastelito, ¿no quieres probar un poco? —Mamá sostuvo el vaso para mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero que resulte como la vez pasada —admití.

—Oh, esa fue mi culpa, había leído mal la receta. Prueba este, me quedó mejor.

—Sabe a ponche de frutas —dijo Darien relamiéndose la comisura de los labios. Me perdí en ese simple gesto.

—¿Y cuándo sentirá la persona esos efectos para enamorarse de mí? —dijo Seiya, viéndome fijamente.

Aparté la mirada.

—Mmm... El elixir hace efecto en diez minutos después de haberlo probado.

—Más vale que no parpadees en mi dirección —amenazó Darien a Seiya—. Si comienzo a delirar con que tienes lindo cabello te voy a colgar de tus calzoncillos. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Seiya de mal humor.

Ambos se dieron la espalda como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

Ufff... Hombres. Digo, niños.

—No funciona así —intervino mi madre—, solo sirve cuando en verdad te interesa la otra persona, la que quieres que se enamore de ti. Obviamente ninguno de los dos se interesa mutuamente. Ninguno corre peligro.

—Ni siquiera yo —balbuceé sin pensar.

Cuando alcé la vista, tres pares de ojos estaban viéndome atentamente: mamá, Darien y Seiya.

¿Por qué me miraban tanto?

¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Tenía apio entre los dientes? ¿Un barrito en la cara?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a probar mi elixir especial? —preguntó mamá de manera indignada.

Los tres pares de ojos seguían comiéndome con la vista.

—Te dije que esta vez utilicé una receta distinta, no tendrás que correr directo al baño —continuó hablando ella.

—¡Mamá! No puedo creer que dijeras esto frente a alguien que no sea papá —la regañé.

Miré en dirección hacia Darien, una sonrisa perezosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Solo un poco? —acercó el vaso hacia mí—, necesito saber si quedó perfecto.

Enojada tomé el vaso, derramando una parte del jugo en la mesa. Bebí un sorbo y antes de darme cuenta ya lo había acabado todo.

De hecho no sabía tan mal. Por lo menos esta vez no sentía el toque de alquitrán que sentí la vez pasada.

—Sabe bien —admití—, ¿contenta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Vuelvo en un rato. Ustedes chicos se quedan solos —dijo ella y salió en dirección a la cocina.

—Anna, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó inmediatamente Seiya—, ¿a solas?

Miré de reojo hacia Darien, él enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No he terminado de comer —balbuceó llevándose un trozo de tomate a la boca—. Yo no me voy de aquí.

—Bueno, los que nos vamos somos nosotros —le dije.

Comencé a levantarme de mi asiento pero una mano sujetó con fuerza la mía.

Darien me regresó de nuevo a mi lugar. Mi trasero golpeó la silla haciendo un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué…?

—Serena tampoco ha terminado su comida —dijo simplemente, reteniendo mi mano para que no me moviera.

—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuré—, ahora suéltame.

Él levantó su tenedor y lo ensartó en un pedazo de carne, estaba ignorándome.

—Es bueno que comas algo —habló para mí—. Si tienen que hablar no veo el motivo para no hacerlo aquí. Prometo cerrar los ojos cuando comiencen con las cursilerías y las escenas melosas de quiero—volver—contigo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

—Hablaremos afuera. —Intenté levantarme nuevamente. Darien puso resistencia.

Lo apreté de la mano (algo que jamás había hecho), él alzó la vista y le supliqué con la mirada que me dejara ir.

Esta vez cedió sin protestas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Seiya una vez que logramos salir al patio trasero de la casa.

—No tengo idea. Él es algo sobreprotector.

—Si vuelve a tocarte de esa manera juro que le voy a partir los dientes.

—Pues deberías estar tranquilo. Él ya tiene novia —aunque Beryl no era técnicamente una novia. Era más bien… mmm. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Fue interesante volver a verte —dijo Seiya después de haberse calmado, metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—, espero que lo que sea que haya interferido entre nosotros no vuelva a repetirse. Te extrañé, Serena.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío.

Las jodidas mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estómago, retorciéndolo a su gusto.

—También fue bueno verte, Seiya. No te lo dije antes pero quiero disculparme por la manera tan grosera en la que acabó todo entre nosotros.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con esos bellos ojos marrones.

¿Por qué siquiera había terminado con él? Era atractivo... no como esos inalcanzables modelos rusos de ropa interior, pero sí atractivo como chico normal y accesible.

—No necesitas disculparte —susurró él cerca de mi boca—. Respeto que necesitaras tu espacio. Ahora quiero recuperarte.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura. Estábamos tan cerca que si quería besarme solo tenía que fruncir un poco los labios.

—Seiya, yo... es complicado justo ahora.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y ese sujeto de allá, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.

Necesitaba aclararle que nada sucedía con Darien, pero yo misma sabía que eso era estar engañándolo y engañándome a mí misma.

En su lugar dejé que Seiya me estrechara más a su cuerpo.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso lento que reavivó viejas chispas de fuego que estaban apagadas.

Esta vez él no estaba salivando en mi boca, era como si hubiera pasado practicando para llegar a este momento. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, inmediatamente sus labios buscaron los míos de forma ávida.

Antes de poder llegar a profundizar las cosas, un fuerte ruido hizo que me apartara de él.

Alguien había azotado fuertemente la puerta.

Siguiendo hacia la fuente de ese ruido se encontraba Darien con una expresión estoica en el rostro.

—Ups. Lamento interrumpir —dijo él sin demostrar una sola gota de remordimiento.

Yo aún respiraba de manera entrecortada debido al beso.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—¿No tenías que irte? —Escupió él hacia Seiya—. Ya es de noche, es peligroso caminar solo y sin protección.

¿Qué rayos hacía?

—Darien, no...

—No te preocupes, Serena —me detuvo Seiya— de todas formas ya tenía que marcharme. Te veré el sábado.

Se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida chocó contra el hombro de Darien.

—¿Qué te sucede? —grité cuando Seiya se fue por completo—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No me agrada él.

Resoplé.

—Pues a mí no me interesa lo que pienses de Seiya, es a mí a quien tiene que gustar, no a ti.

Empecé a caminar lejos de él pero ni siquiera pude dar un paso porque me sujetó rápidamente del brazo, girándome hacia él.

—A ti más que a nadie te conviene saber lo que opino de ese tipo. ¿No se supone que es tu ex novio? Entonces deberías recordar el por qué lo dejaste.

—Eso, Darien, no es de tu incumbencia.

Intenté zafar mi brazo pero él no cedía.

—Dime por qué lo dejaste —me exigió—, ¿te sigue gustando?

Me rehusé a responderle.

Evité todo contacto de sus ojos con los míos.

—Serena, mírame.

Agaché aun más la cabeza. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?

—Serena... —sus largos dedos presionaron mi brazo—. ¿Piensas volver con él?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El agarre hacia mi brazo se detuvo, en su lugar él me tomó de la barbilla. Mis ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

—No quiero que salgas con él.

—¿Celoso? —bromeé.

Lo vi abrir la boca para responder pero antes de llegar a decir cualquier cosa, su celular comenzó a reproducir la canción de Toxic de Britney Spears.

 _Baby can't you see_

 _I'm calling_

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous_

 _I'm falling_

Los dos nos congelamos en donde estábamos; Beryl le había puesto esa canción como identificador para cuando ella lo llamara.

Eso significaba que Beryl lo estaba llamando justo ahora.

Grandioso.

Vi la lucha interna que tuvo Darien en si debía responder o no.

Le facilité esa decisión alejándome de su agarre.

—Contéstale a Beryl, sabes lo mucho que se enoja cuando la ignoras —dije antes de correr en dirección al interior de la casa.

Lo escuché hablar minutos después.

Quedó en verse con Marie esa misma noche.

Solo podía decir que tenía dos cosas claras desde ahora:

1) El elixir del amor que preparó mamá no servía: miré a Darien a los ojos por más de diez minutos y obviamente él no se enamoró de mí.

2) Yo no podía tener nada con él. Ni en mis sueños más alocados. Era demasiado complicado llegar a gustarle a una persona así.

Además de que resultaría doloroso enamorarse de Darien Chiba: él ya estaba en una relación complicada, y precisamente esa relación era con mi prima.

—Te quiero ver el sábado —escuché que le susurraba a Beryl.

Suspiré.

Oh, sí. El sábado será un día sensacional para una cita doble.

Él con Beryl, y yo con Seiya.

¡Yupi!

.

.

.

.

Este capitulo se los dejo de yapa


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

Nena

.

.

.

.

—Yo creo que Darien está celoso —dijo Rei cuando le conté sobre mi pasada noche en casa de mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño ante su observación.

––Ya y yo soy Amy Pond y viajo junto al Doctor por el tiempo y espacio –– ironice, ella sonrió al escuchar mi comparación, con uno de los acompañantes del Doctor, una de mis series favoritas Doctor Who.

––Pues entonces yo soy River Song y te gano porque yo llego a casarme con el Doctor

––No, yo gano porque yo soy tu madre –– me miro por un momento –– jaque mate –– alce las manos en señal de victoria.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y me lanzo un puñado de papas fritas al rostro.

Respondí de la misma manera.

—Él no tiene ningún motivo o razón para ponerse así —le dije.

Rei rodó los ojos.

—Já, enamorados. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de la atracción entre los dos, menos ellos —dijo, exasperada.

—¿Yo, enamorada de Darien?

—Por favor, Serena, es tan obvio.

—Es cierto —la secundó Mina, la chica picara y bromista que tomaba los turnos de cajera por la tarde. Ella llevaba su maquillaje al extremo: su boca estaba pintada de un rojo muy llamativo, sus uñas tenían pequeñas rosas blancas, que hacían juego con sus accesorios, su piel se encontraba pintada de un color tostado exacto y tenía un seductor lunar en la mejilla, junto con un tatuaje en su clavícula, el cual era su nombre—. No hablas de otra cosa más que de él.

—Cariño, reconozco el amor cuando lo veo —opinó también Luna—, recuerdo cuando estuve casada hace doce años... —suspiró teatralmente—. Fue una pesadilla. Por eso te digo que tienes que aprovechar y sacarle el jugo a tu juventud. Acuéstate con tantos hombres como puedas, no vaya a ser que después descubras que tienes cincuenta y que tu piel está arrugada hasta por las zonas bajas...

—Ok, demasiada información —la detuve.

—Muchachas, muchachas. Por favor, dejen de hablar —nos regañó Caos.

Supuestamente estábamos en medio de una reunión de trabajo, discutiendo sobre el nuevo aditivo al menú: una hamburguesa de pollo con extra chile picante, cortesía de los ejecutivos de alto rango.

—Les voy a pasar algunas muestras para la degustación —nos dijo él—, yo en lo personal ya comí tres de ellas. Las van a disfrutar.

Andrew, el único chico que trabajaba en el restaurante, nos pasó las hamburguesas envueltas en un papel marrón mientras que Caos tomaba asiento y comenzaba a devorar otra.

—Escuché que tú y tu ex novio saldrían este sábado —mencionó Andrew cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

Él andaba como por los 16 años; era de piel pálida y en su rostro empezaban a aparecer pequeñas manchas dignas de la pubertad.

—Las noticias aquí vuelan rápido —murmuré.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es verdad?

—No del todo —dijo alguien a mis espaldas—, también saldrá conmigo.

Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo, ya sabía que se trataba de Darien. ¿Cómo rayos pudo entrar al restaurante si se suponía que estaba cerrado?

Andrew amplió los ojos enormemente, luego se escabulló como rata cobarde.

Darien arrastró una silla a mi lado y tomó algunas de las papas fritas que tenía en mi plato.

Instantáneamente sentí a más de cuatro pares de pies chocando contra los míos por debajo de la mesa, como diciendo: ¿Veees?

—Oye, aun no he terminado de comerlas —protesté, ignorando todas las miradas de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Darien parpadeó en mi dirección y continuó comiendo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Llevaba cada papa a su seductora boca con un movimiento en la muñeca que... Simplemente era hipnótico verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando recordé que no se deben ver a las personas fija e indiscretamente como si fueran una clase de postre para devorar—. Esta es una reunión de trabajo y tú no trabajas en este lugar... —Darien se levantó momentáneamente de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Caos.

—¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me contraten? —gritó él.

Caos despegó la vista de su hamburguesa y frunció el ceño hacia Darien.

—No estamos empleando a nadie...

—Lo haré gratis.

—¡Contratado! —sonrió Caos, elevando sus regordetas mejillas.

—Listo, ahora trabajo aquí —anunció triunfalmente, agarrando más de mis papitas—. No puedes correrme.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

—¿Es que no tienes un trabajo real? Ni siquiera sé de qué te ganas la vida.

—Me gano la vida limpiando parabrisas de autos en los semáforos —hizo una pausa para embadurnar una papa con Ketchup—, y estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, estoy también porque vine a verte.

¿Vino a verme?

Miré de soslayo a Rei quien se hacía la que no estaba escuchando nada... al igual que el resto de las que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué, qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué, qué?

—¿Para qué, qué, de qué?

—¡Darien!

—¿Serena?

—¡Ya, los dos! —nos detuvo Mina—. Van a hacer que me salga una espinilla y yo no vería linda con una espinilla.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, solo se me ocurrió reírme.

Darien hacía lo posible por no imitarme pero cedió al instante.

Las esquinas de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba y en un segundo los dos reíamos como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

Mina nos lanzó miradas que harían a un cubito de hielo derretirse.

—Infantes —nos regañó.

—Déjalos ser —bromeó Luna—, si yo tuviera su edad ya hubiera echado al chico sobre la mesa y lo desnudaría lentamente.

—Iuuggg —chillé—. Luna, eso es asqueroso.

Aunque de alguna forma no se me dificultaba imaginarme a Darien con menos ropa de la que usaba... De verdad quería ver qué decía el tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé tonteando por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Darien se me quedó viendo fijamente y con una ceja elevada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Oh no, ¿acaso estaba babeando? ¿o ahora él podía leer mentes y ver los sucios pensamientos que daban vuelta en mi cabeza?

—Me estabas imaginando desnudo, ¿verdad? —dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ya quisieras... — .Dios, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Bueno, soy de los que no les gusta dejar nada a la imaginación.

Se puso de pie y repentinamente se paró sobre la silla en la que se sentaba; inmediatamente todos en la habitación se le quedaron viendo.

Caos detuvo su mano en el aire justo cuando se llevaba una segunda hamburguesa a la boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, nerviosa. Miré las reacciones de mis compañeras pero ellas estaban embobadas, viéndolo.

—¿Alguien puede poner algo de música? —dijo él. Al instante Andrew salió disparado hacia la oficina de Caos y segundos después sonaba por los parlantes una canción popular y conocida de Maroon 5.

—Moves like Jagger, qué oportuno —balbuceó Darien.

¿Por qué parecía ser la única que no sabía qué estaba pasando aquí?

Comprendí finalmente sus motivos cuando vi cómo se paró sobre la mesa en la que comíamos; Luna se apresuró a quitar todos los platos y cualquier posible obstáculo para dejarle el camino libre.

 _Nooooooo. Él iba... Él iba a..._

Darien comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Fue juguetón y bromista, pero una vez que fijó sus ojos en los míos, vi que se tomaba esto más en serio.

Pronto empezó a desabotonarse la camisa... botón por botón mientras seguía bailando.

 _Noooo..._

Finalmente se quitó la camisa por completo.

Todas las chicas presentes (más Andrew) se quedaron viéndolo hipnotizadas.

Él tenía una piel increíblemente tersa; en su hombro izquierdo se miraba un tatuaje de patrones geométricos estrechos, junto con intrincadas líneas delgadas. Parecían ¿raíces? Que se perdían y se conectaban con otro tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver sus músculos.

Tenía otro en su pecho, una frase en letras cursivas que ni siquiera se podía leer bien.

Luego se dio la vuelta, girando sobre su eje, me dio la vista a más tatuajes en la espalda, todos en negro, nada de color.

—¡De eso estoy hablando! —gritó Luna. Ella comenzó a desabrocharse el delantal y una vez fuera, lo agitó en el aire, como vaquera girando el lazo —. Necesitábamos algo de acción por aquí. ¡Vamos, cariño. Quiero ver más piel!

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Caos ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba rojo y las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban untadas con mostaza.

—¡Oigan, esto no es un club nocturno! —gritó él.

—¿Cuánto quieres para que lo sea? —devolvió Darien sin dejar de bailar.

Caos amplió los ojos y se relamió los labios.

—No quiero nada.

De igual forma Darien le lanzó un pequeño rollo de billetes que se sacó de la billetera del pantalón.

Caos se quedó callado y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cuánto dinero tenía Darien? Ahora más que nunca quería saber en qué trabajaba.

Llevaba cinco meses de conocerlo y parecía como si en realidad no supiera nada de su vida.

Él regresó a la labor de desabrochar sus pantalones. Luna y Lita, otra de las chicas que freía las papas, depositaron billetes en los bolsillos de Darien.

Resoplé.

Mi rostro quemó en caliente cuando él me miró y me lanzó su camisa perfumada al rostro.

—Solo para ti, nena —me dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Eso bastó para ponerme como pudín regado en el suelo.

—Oh, esto se va a poner bueno —sonrió Rei mientras miraba entre Darien y yo.

—Juro que si hubiera elegido algo de K-POP ya me le hubiera lanzando encima —masculló Mina.

Ella y su obsesión por los coreanos.

Me quedé estupefacta.

Darien me hacía señales con la mano para que lo acompañara sobre la mesa. En mi lugar, fue Luna la que se unió.

Ella comenzó a hacer el baile del caballo, la mesa crujía un poco cada vez que saltaba y movía su cadera recién sometida a cirugía ortopédica.

—Serena, sube tu trasero aquí —gritó Darien para hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de las chicas que bailaban alrededor.

Negué con la cabeza.

Paró de bailar, viéndome con la típica mirada que ponía cuando algo no salía como a él le gustaba.

Rápidamente bajó de un salto de la mesa y me agarró de la cintura.

—Sube o te subo —me amenazó.

—¿Qué...? Tú no me mandas.

—Bien. Será por las malas.

Me apretó fuertemente y me encaramó a su hombro; su mano derecha sostenía mis piernas.

—¡Darien, bájame! —golpeé su espalda.

Pensé que iba a llevarme hacia la mesa para obligarme a bailar, pero vi que se desviaba hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé, comencé a golpear una vez más su desnuda espalda.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver parte de su tatuaje, intenté leer lo que decía pero Darien caminaba rápido y me mareaba. Pronto nos encontramos fuera, nadie se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos ido.

—¡Darien! —lo golpeé nuevamente.

—Cálmate. Solo quiero mostrarte mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Los semáforos, en donde limpias parabrisas? —soné sarcástica.

—Exacto.

—Darien, bájame. Estás sin camisa y la gente nos mira raro. Bájame antes de que diga que me estás secuestrando.

—¡La estoy secuestrando! —gritó en medio de las calles. Jodido desgraciado—. ¿Ahora ves que a la gente no le importa? Además, tú tienes mi camisa.

—¿Qué?

—La tienes justo en tus manos...

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos y... sip, tenía agarrada la camisa de Darien.

 _¿Cómo...?_

La solté inmediatamente.

—Ahora, eso fue maleducado —dijo, tratando de agacharse para recogerla.

Aproveché a zafarme de su agarre, separándome de sus brazos y poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Me puse en pie temblorosamente y, gracias a un mal paso, caí sobre mi trasero.

Darien comenzó a reír, luego me tomó de la cintura para levantarme.

—Serena, solo sígueme. Quiero mostrarte lo que hago... —dijo él.

—¡Serena! —llamó de repente una familiar voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrar a la mamá de Beryl viéndome de forma desaprobadora.

Tragué saliva y me forcé a sonreírle a la mujer de cabello largo color negro y de figura esbelta.

—¡Tía Neherenia! —chillé sorprendida. Ella no dejaba de fruncir el ceño en dirección a Darien.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que él aún me tenía agarrada de la cintura... y que continuaba sin camiseta.

Me separé inmediatamente.

Darien no conocía a mi tía, o a cualquiera de la familia de Beryl, porque ella ya les había presentado a Fiore como novio oficial.

—Tu madre me llamó el otro día. Deberías visitarla —me regañó—, es una mujer débil y sensiblera. La pobre pasa por su crisis de la mediana edad y tu aquí... Coqueteando.

Dijo esta última palabra como si fuera lo más asqueroso que pudo haber salido de su boca. Disimulé mi malestar debido a su comentario y forcé aun más mi sonrisa.

—Ya la fui a ver. Ayer precisamente.

—Hmmjum.

Ella examinaba a Darien con ojo de águila.

¿Coqueteando? ¿De verdad pensó que yo estaba coqueteando?

De pronto, una pelirroja de cuerpo curvilíneo se giró en la esquina y se detuvo en seco al vernos.

Era Beryl.

Pánico se instaló en sus ojos azules al recorrer con la vista a un Darien de pecho descubierto, a su madre y a mí.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia nosotros y se aclaró la garganta.

—Serena —asintió con la cabeza—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a Darien; simulaba que no lo conocía.

—Salí del trabajo temprano —dije tratando de agarrar valor.

—¿Y él es...? —habló mi tía.

—Darien —respondió él a su pregunta. Lo podía ver en sus ojos: estaba furioso.

Apostaba a que se sentía verdaderamente molesto con Beryl por su fría indiferencia, pero desde un principio él estuvo de acuerdo en mantener su relación secreta.

Darien extendió su mano para estrechar la de mi tía, pero ella dudó en sí debería o no. Hizo una mueca y finalmente intercambiaron saludos.

—¿Y cómo conoces a Serena? —lanzó ella.

Su tono era de puro desdén.

—Porque... —Beryl se puso alerta y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, haciéndole señas a Darien para que no mencionara que ambos se conocían— ella es mi novia.

¿Qué... qué?

Palidecí al instante, amplié mis ojos y volteé a verlo de forma incrédula.

—¿Serena tiene novio? —dijo mi tía. Pocas cosas la sorprendían y esta era una de esas—. Ella no me ha dicho nada.

Tragué saliva.

—Es que ni yo misma lo sabía —golpeé con mi pie la pierna de Darien y le metí un codazo que sé que nunca olvidara.

Él sonrió descaradamente.

Idiota.

—Justo hoy se lo iba a preguntar —dijo, se giró hacia mí, y noté detalladamente otra porción de uno de sus tatuajes en la nuca—. Serena, nena, ¿entonces? ¿Eres mi novia o ya no quieres serlo?

Me obligué a no estallar en rabia.

—Pero... Pero, ella ya tiene novio —habló Beryl. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira—, ¿qué pasó con ese chico que estuvo la otra noche en el departamento? Hasta usaron una fuente de chocolate.

La iba a matar.

Sip, la mataría.

—Eso fue romance de una sola noche —se bufó Darien—. Me aseguré de que no volviera a ver al tipo.

Mi rostro estaba rojo.

—¿Y qué sucede con tu ex novio? —continuó Beryl—, ayer me dijiste que lo viste nuevamente, ¡que lo besaste!

No podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación frente a mi tía, en medio de la calle... cerca de un Motel llamado Para pasar el rato, con Darien sin camiseta y con el botón de sus pantalones desabrochado.

—Oh, eso fue un breve desliz. A cualquiera puede ocurrirle —dijo él respondiendo por mí—. Ya lo superamos, ¿no es así, nena?

Por más enojada que estaba con él, no pude evitar ablandarme un poco cuando me llamó nena.

Se sentía bien escucharlo decir que yo era su nena. Neeeenaaaa.

NENA.

—Ah... Interesante —se limitó a decir mi tía—. Beryl, debemos irnos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y caminó sin despedirse.

Beryl me advirtió con la mirada que tendríamos una conversación más tarde, y luego se echó a correr detrás de su madre.

—Por cierto —mi tía devolvió sus pasos, viendo a Darien por un breve instante y luego regresó su mirada hacia mí—, esta noche pasaré un rato por el departamento. Espero encontrarlo limpio y pulcro.

Se giró y caminó sacando su voluptuosa retaguardia hacia atrás.

Después de verlas a ambas girar por en la siguiente cuadra, Darien habló:

—¿Soy yo, o ella camina como si tuviera un palo de golf atravesado en el trasero?

—Siempre pensé que era más bien un bate de béisbol.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, solo eso bastó para que desatáramos la risa loca.

Después de un minuto, le di un manotazo en el hombro. Fuerte.

—Auuu —se quejó.

—Eso fue por decir que era tu novia.

Volví a darle otro manotazo en el mismo lugar.

—Y eso fue por cargarme a la fuerza cuando te pedí que me bajaras.

Iba a propinarle un tercer golpe por haber pedido trabajo a Caos y haber puesto a bailar a todos los empleados, pero él me detuvo, sujetándome de la muñeca.

—Esto es por haberme ayudado a esconderme todas esas veces en tu cuarto —imitó él, en vez de golpearme, me besó en la frente.

—Esto es por hacerme llorar de la risa —me atrajo para besar mi mejilla.

—Esto es por cubrir a Beryl y echarte la culpa por Chocolator. Sé que fue la aventura de una noche de ella.

Darien besó mi otra mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me tomó de los hombros y me miró de forma determinada.

—Y esto es por retarme a cada minuto del día; por ser tan terca y bipolar. En un minuto te ríes y al siguiente estás golpeándome en el hombro.

Oh no, ¿qué rayos iba a besar ahora?

Acercó sus labios a los míos, los presionó hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta: ¡Darien estaba besándome en la boca!

Me quedé estática y en shock por unos segundos, pero rápidamente cerré los ojos y respondí a su beso.

Era eléctrico. Recargado. Su boca se movía con elegancia en contra de la mía.

Sentí su mano derecha bajar hacia mi cintura mientras que la otra hacía su camino hacia mi nuca y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y en lo único que podía pensar era que él me convertía en pudín.

Se separó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, instantáneamente me hizo falta el calor corporal que me ofrecía.

Bizqueé solo para ver que comenzaba a ponerse su camisa de botones.

Me sentí como Bambi aprendiendo cómo caminar: desorientada.

—Hasta pronto Serena. Te veré el sábado —dijo.

Lo vi caminar, alejándose de mí.

Tuve que obligarme a no salir corriendo detrás de él y suplicarle para que me besara de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí, parada como una imbécil y en estado de shock.

Mierda: Darien me había besado.

Doble mierda: él supo todo el tiempo lo de Zafiro.

Triple mierda: lo iba a ver el sábado... junto con Seiya.

Esto era demasiado que procesar para el pobre cerebro de una cajera que ganaba veinte dólares semanales.

Demasiado por comprender en mi estado pudín.

.

.

.

.

Y la desaparecida aprecio, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda.

Ni siquiera estuve de parranda (ya quisiera) estuve estudiando para los exámenes de fin de trimestre, así es la vida de una estudiante es dura y todos lo saben porque todos hemos pasado por eso.

Les prometo actualizar pronto flashes de amor, les voy a dar el capítulo mas largo que hayan leído.

Eso es todo.

La chica imposible se va.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker.

.

.

.

.

 _Bambi_

.

.

.

.

Pudín, pudín, pudín, pudín...

—¿Serena? ¿Tierra llamando a Serena? —Beryl chasqueó los dedos frente a mí.

Ella tenía un recogedor en una mano, y en la otra una escoba. La tía Neherenia no tardaría en llegar a inspeccionar el departamento.

Despegué la vista de mi tarea de limpiar las ventanas y, avergonzada, miré hacia el suelo.

—Aun no me has contado por qué Darien y tú estaban juntos hoy en la tarde —me reclamó ella.

Regresé a mi actividad de rociar las ventanas con Windex y luego limpiar la superficie con una tela delgada.

No debo hablar del beso... No debo hablar del beso.

—Ya te dije. Caos lo contrató y luego me mandó a que lo acompañara a hacer algunas diligencias —mentí.

—¿Por qué Darien pediría trabajo allí? Si me hubiera dicho, hago que papá lo ponga en algún puesto de ejecutivo.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y por qué dijo que ustedes dos eran novios? Hubiera bastado con que le dijera a mi mamá que eran amigos.

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

No le digas del beso... Por favor Serena, mantén tu boca cerrada.

—Lo hizo para darte celos. Creo que últimamente lo tienes descuidado —respondí aún sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón. Es que estos últimos días Zafiro me ha tenido ocupada.

No hables del beso, no... Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Zafiro? —chillé— ¡Pensé que no volverías a verlo! Creí que tú y tú drama lo habían ahuyentado.

Beryl se mordió el labio inferior.

—Él me buscó al siguiente día, me dijo que quería ser parte de mi emocionante vida.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa y ofendida.

¿Cómo era posible que lograra manipular a tantos hombres? ¿Es que acaso todos eran idiotas?

—¿Qué pasa con Fiore? —pregunté.

—¿Qué hay con él? Tampoco lo he podido ver, pero es porque anda de viaje...

—Él habló conmigo el otro día.

—¿Por qué de repente todos mis novios hablan contigo últimamente?

No sabría decir qué fue lo que me asustó más; si el hecho de que se enojara conmigo, o el que hubiera dicho en la misma frase esas palabras: "todos mis novios".

—Ya me cansé de esto —dije tirando el pedazo de tela a un lado—, me cansé de cubrirte siempre.

Ella enarcó una ceja, desafiándome.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a correr a contarle a Fiore que estoy viendo a Darien? ¿Vas a contarle a Darien que estoy viendo a Zafiro?

No, él ya lo sabe… de hecho, los dos lo saben.

—Dejar de cubrirte significa que si alguno de tus novios te sorprende con alguien más, yo no voy a mentir por ti. Además me debes un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿De qué? —escupió ella.

—De cuando estabas untando chocolate en Zafiro... Insististe en que si te ayudaba, me deberías una grande.

—Eso ya te lo pagué.

Resoplé.

—¿Me quieres explicar cómo? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

—Yo fui quien le marcó a Seiya para que fuera a buscarte en casa de tu madre —dijo de manera triunfal, como si hubiera hecho la caridad del siglo. Como si se considerara a ella misma la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¡Duh! Estás siempre tan solitaria que pensé que una pequeña ayudadita no haría daño. Y como resultado saldremos todos juntos, ¿no? No fue tan malo después de todo. Además créeme, a Seiya todavía lo vuelves loco. Uno de tus primeros novios nunca se olvida…

—De igual forma no pienso ser más tu tapadera.

—Serena, tú y yo sabemos lo mal visto que es una persona soplona.

—Ya dije. No cuentas conmigo para cubrir tus relaciones. ¿Sabes acaso lo mal que me sentí pensando que ahora tu madre cree que yo mantengo a todo un harén en mi cama?

—Por favor, ambas conocemos lo jodida que es mamá. De igual forma ella se hubiera inventado toda una historia solo por verte con Darien desnudo a mitad de la calle.

—No estaba desnudo —protesté patéticamente.

—Semidesnudo. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacía él sin camisa? —me miró de manera sospechosa.

—Se llenó de salsa. Tuvo que quitársela. —Volví a recoger el paño para limpiar la ventana y me concentré en una mancha imaginaria.

—¿Acaso no es bello? Tiene un torso espectacular. ¿Y le viste el tatuaje de la espalda, ese que tiene abajito?

Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

—No entendí qué decía —dije fallando en no tartamudear.

—Pffftt, ¿qué más va a ser? Por supuesto que mi nombre…

Y eso bastó para que se me bajara la presión y saliera todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

.

.

.

.

Three ligths era una banda local que tocaba en un pequeño bar llamado Black Moon. Aparentemente habían cogido fama y ahora eran bastante conocidos a nivel nacional.

Entre la multitud que hacía fila para entrar al concierto se miraban varios fans usando una camiseta con el logo de la banda.

Me sentía desubicada en mi corto vestido azul y en mis bajas zapatillas grises mientras miraba a muchas chicas en sus cómodos jeans y leggins.

A mi lado se encontraba Beryl, usando algo que requería la misma cantidad de tela que un bikini de una pieza.

—¿A qué hora te dijo Seiya que vendría? —me preguntó ella por enésima vez.

Seiya llevaba quince minutos de retraso. En poco tiempo estaríamos dentro del local y no quería que nos fuera a perder.

—Quedamos en vernos a las tres. No sé por qué aún no ha llegado —respondí, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

—Probablemente ordeñar su última vaca lo retrasó —se burló Darien, sus ojos nunca haciendo contacto con los míos.

—Pues ordeñar vacas es mejor que limpiar parabrisas en los semáforos.

Beryl nos miró a ambos, su boca se frunció.

—¿De qué carajo hablan? —preguntó finalmente.

—De nada —dijimos Darien y yo al mismo tiempo.

Miré de reojo hacia Darien y noté que él hacía lo mismo conmigo; sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos por un nanosegundo y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente. Desde el día del beso él no había vuelto a verme de la misma manera... ¡Apenas y hacía contacto visual conmigo!

¿Será que yo era una terrible besadora? ¿Tenía, en ese entonces, mal aliento? ¡¿Qué era?!

De todas formas parte de su encanto murió al saber que él, entre todas las personas, le había dedicado su tatuaje a Beryl.

La decepción era abrasadora.

—Uff... Lamento el retraso. —Seiya apareció frente a mí, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor debido a la repentina oleada de frío que nos cubrió.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para besar su mejilla. En su lugar, él me tomó de la barbilla y dirigió sus labios a los míos.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa. El beso fue corto pero vigoroso, antes de poder reaccionar, ya estaba separándose de mí.

—Hola —murmuró con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Tragué con fuerza y por más que lo intenté no pude formar ninguna oración coherente.

—Vaaaaya —habló Beryl—. Veo que las cosas entre los dos han avanzado mucho.

Seiya le sonrió a mi prima, y luego pasó sus manos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Tomé un poco de distancia, sintiendo cómo la situación iba demasiado rápido entre los dos.

A todo esto, Darien no parpadeó en mi dirección ni una sola vez.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo el susodicho vagamente—, la gente ya está comenzando a disminuir aquí afuera.

Tomó la mano de Beryl y ambos se adelantaron hacia la entrada del bar, dejándonos atrás a Seiya y a mí.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunté casualmente, ignorando la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi sistema al ver la indiferencia de Darien.

—Resulta que la dirección que me dieron estaba mala. Fui a dar a un bar gay de mala muerte en medio de la nada; pensé que no saldría con vida cuando un tipo llamado Tarzan me reclamó como su pareja al instante de haber entrado.

—¿Qué? Pero si Darien se encargó de mandarnos la dirección... —Dejé de hablar.

Seiya me dio una mirada significativa.

—Tuve que marcar al número de tu prima. Ella me dio la correcta.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué Darien haría algo como eso?

Después de unos segundos pregunté:

—¿Tarzan? —traté de reprimir la risa.

—Si —murmuró avergonzado—, lo primero que dijo al verme fue: yo Tarzan, querer primer baile con chico pestañas largas.

Sin poder aguantar más comencé a reír.

Seiya terminó riendo a mi lado también.

—Aunque te diré que con sólo ver el taparrabo que usaba, me llevé una idea de que ese no era el lugar correcto; a menos que la banda se llamara "Soy tu papi" porque extrañamente todos tenían eso bordado en la ropa interior... y allí sí que había muchos en ropa interior.

Volví a reír con ganas, apretando mi estómago que ya comenzaba a doler de tanto carcajearme.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro que fuera un bar, había una temática rara de disfraces de animales —dijo Seiya—. Salí tan rápido como pude.

—Lo siento —mi voz sonaba ya más seria. Traté de no reírme nuevamente pero fue imposible sacar de mi mente la imagen de un tipo vistiendo únicamente un taparrabos—. Está bien, dejaré de reírme. Lo bueno es que ahora ya estás aquí.

Sonreí apretando la mano de Seiya que ahora se aferraba a la mía.

—¿Van a entrar de una buena vez? —gruñó Darien secamente mientras sostenía la puerta para nosotros.

Sus ojos perforaban a Seiya, como queriendo formar huecos en su cráneo.

Seiya entró primero para ordenarnos algunas bebidas, yo le seguí después.

Darien sujetó mi brazo mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la gente para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Beryl

—¿Qué? —pregunté enojada al ver la forma tan posesiva con la que me agarraba. Ahora sí se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarte a conocer el lugar al que trabajo.

—No te preocupes, paso todos los días por ahí.

—No hablo de los semáforos. Hablo de lo que hago en realidad.

—¿Y qué haces en realidad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero enseñártelo.

Sus ojos azules parecían sinceros. Me sentía muy atraída hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a mí?

—Porque... quiero compartir un pedazo de mi vida contigo. ¿Eso está mal?

Se miraba tan despreocupado y en calma.

—Supongo que no. Somos amigos —me obligué a decir. Si, Serena, metete en la cabeza: Darien y tú sólo son AMIGOS.

—Apuesto a que ahora quieres besarme —susurró él poniendo una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Oye, como que se te está haciendo una costumbre pegarme. Te estás volviendo violenta.

—Eso fue por darle una dirección falsa a Seiya. ¿En serio, un bar gay?

—En realidad era un zoológico de contacto para adultos consensuados.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Mmm... Digamos que tu ordeñador hubiera sido una perfecta mascota en ese lugar. Tal vez una vaca…

—¡Deja de decirle ordeñador! —grité. Pero mis gritos fueron absorbidos gracias a un grupo de chicas que chillaban fuertemente al ver que three ligths hacía su aparición en el escenario.

Una ola de humo nubló todo el lugar, y el juego de luces estrambóticas comenzó a iluminar a cada miembro de la banda. Un chico de cabello rubio empezó a tocar algunos acordes en su guitarra.

Más gritos se fueron escuchando a medida que iban reconociendo la canción.

Darien se quedó quieto a mi lado.

Seiya apareció minutos después cargando dos bebidas en sus manos.

Me pasó una y luego me acercó sutilmente a su cuerpo.

—Muuuu —mugió Darien en mi oído antes de ir a buscar a Beryl y pasar los brazos por sus hombros.

Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Me besaba... y luego se iba corriendo a los brazos de Beryl; me ignoraba por dos días... y terminaba haciendo bromas conmigo. Él era el completo bipolar.

Estaba seriamente confundida.

Por favor, Serena, no te empieces a enamorar de Darien Chiba.

Aunque en lo profundo de mi ser sabía que ya era algo tarde para eso.

.

.

.

.

La presentación de la banda no estuvo tan mala. Incluso me encontré tarareando una de las canciones cuya letra incluía a una princesa desaparecid a la cual le pedían que regresar, y una luz estelar.

Mason apretó mi mano todo el tiempo.

¿Era normal dejarle hacer eso a tu ex, a uno que babeaba mucho cuando besaba? ¿A uno que ya no era un asco besando?

—¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? —sugirió Beryl—, ¿qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo restaurante chino que abrieron hace poco? Tengo antojo de wang tang.

—Oh, la verdad yo esperaba estar un rato a solas con Serena —dijo Seiya.

Mi estómago se agitó ante la idea; ¿Quería salir realmente con él?

—Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte sin mí—objetó Darien—, hoy tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Darien! —gritamos ambas, Beryl y yo.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Selene, la madre de Serena, me pidió mantener un ojo en ella. Yo soy un tipo que cumple su palabra.

Vi a Seiya tensarse y cerrar lentamente sus puños.

Oh no. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Darien, deja de entrometerte. Serena ya tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse ella misma —lo regañó mi prima.

—En serio Serena, no puedes irte a solas con este sujeto —volvió a insistir. Lanzaba una de sus famosas miradas asesinas hacia mi ex novio—. A menos que yo esté allí presente. Si falto a mi palabra tu mamá es capaz de matarme.

—Si no es ella, entonces voy a ser yo —habló Seiya entre dientes.

—Será mejor irnos —le dije a él, tomando su mano, tratando de alejarnos del bar en donde ya varios se habían marchado después del concierto.

Darien inmediatamente tomó mi brazo y me empujó a su lado.

Yo estaba más que confundida en ese momento.

—Suéltala —le dijo Seiya, alzándose en su metro ochenta de estatura. Pero con todo, Darien era más alto que él.

—¿O qué? —esas dos palabras fueron el detonante que provocó que Seiya se abalanzara frente a Darien, con el puño impulsado hacia su rostro.

Pero antes de que impactara en él, intenté detenerlo; al parecer no fui lo suficientemente rápida ya que el puño de Seiya conectó con mi nariz.

El golpe hizo que diera una vuelta de 180 grados y me doblara a la mitad.

Un dolor intenso atravesó mi nariz y sentí inmediatamente la sangre que brotó hasta colarse en mis labios.

—Mieeeeerr... coles, jueves y viernes... —Dolía tanto que pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena...! —escuché más que ver la desesperación de Darien revoloteando a mi alrededor.

—Lo... lo siento muchísimo... Serena, yo no quería... El golpe no era para ti. No tenías que atravesarte. Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión... —se disculpaba Seiya.

—Apártate, idiota —ordenó Darien. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y de mi espalda doblada—. Camina, te llevaré a los baños.

Me empujó hacia su cuerpo y caminó esquivando a las personas que aún permanecían en el bar esperando felicitar a la banda personalmente.

Yo iba con la cabeza agachada y con mi mano tratando de contener la hemorragia.

—Entra aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres.

Les gritó a unos cuantos chicos para que desalojaran el lugar, y una vez dentro, me tomó de la cintura y me subió al mueble del lavamanos.

—Cabeza hacia atrás —murmuró mientras abría la llave del agua y comenzó a mojar unas cuantas hojas de papel de baño.

—Duele —me quejé. Sentía que si intentaba respirar por la nariz me iba a doler aún más.

—Sostén esto —dijo él poniendo uno de los paños en mi nariz rota.

La sangre tenía un sabor extraño.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico de pelo largo entró corriendo, iba deslizando su bragueta en dirección a uno de los urinales.

Arrugué la nariz (lo que me hizo chillar aun más de dolor).

—Oye, el baño está ocupado —le gritó Darien.

—Pero... pero... —chico de pelo largo comenzó a tartamudear.

—Ve al de las mujeres.

—Es que yo sufro de incontinencia y...

—¡Al de las mujeres, dije!

El chico salió rápidamente del baño, dejándonos solos.

—De todos los lugares no entiendo por qué a un baño de hombres —murmuré aún con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—En el de las mujeres hay mucho drama; ya sabes, si no están arreglándose el maquillaje, es para chismorrear o comprar tampones de la máquina expendedora... además este estaba más cerca —dijo simplemente. Tomó un puñado de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar la zona cerca de mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a pegarle en el hombro por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Y esta vez por qué fue? —preguntó pacientemente pasando sus dedos por mi cara, limpiando toda la sangre.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de haber recibido un golpe que era para ti?

—Cierto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después de haber terminado de limpiarme; me tomó de la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos fijamente por un momento.

—¿Qué estás...? —no pude terminar de hablar ya que sus labios empezaron a ejercer presión sobre los míos de un momento a otro.

Cuando me repuse de la sorpresa, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la magnífica sensación de Darien besándome.

Su boca se movía con sutileza, su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior y sus manos sujetaban mi rostro.

Cuando se separó, quedé en estado Bambi así como la primera vez que me besó: desorientada, ojos bizcos, rodillas dobladas una contra la otra y una completa falta de habla y coordinación.

Era Bambi versión pudín.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —logré preguntar finalmente.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de que recibiste un golpe que era para mí?

—Supongo que no. —Mi voz sonaba seca, como el croar de una rana.

—Bien.

Dicho eso, volvió a sujetarme de la nuca y dio rienda suelta a su boca.

Mmmm... Mejor que el pudín.

Este era un beso desesperado, un beso de: no se te olvide que me perteneces.

Su lengua pronto comenzó a invadir la mía. Incluso olvidé el dolor palpitante de mi nariz próximamente hinchada. Una de sus manos subió por mi rodilla, levantando levemente el vestido azul que llevaba; detuvo su recorrido justo en mi muslo.

Mi espalda se presionaba contra el espejo del lavamanos, y dejé que su boca experta guiara a la mía.

Entonces una imagen no deseada de su tatuaje con el nombre de mi prima se filtró en mi cerebro.

Reaccioné inmediatamente y a regañadientes me separé de él.

Darien estaba con Beryl. El hecho de que estuviera a favor de compartirla con otros hombres me hacía inmediatamente descartarlo de mi lista de chicos con los que debería besuquearme en el baño de hombres.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó él al ver que puse distancia entre ambos.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya hecho?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía.

—Darien… —no sabía qué decirle. Necesitaba pensar, y en mi estado Bambi no podía ni siquiera sumar dos más dos.

—Iré a casa —anuncié evitando su mirada, seguidamente me bajé del mueble del lavamanos.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo: nariz hinchada, labios rojos debido a los calientes besos que compartí con Darien, y ojos vidriosos. Porque definitivamente quería echarme a llorar.

Él era el único chico al que quería besar… y resultaba tener un sentido retorcido de las relaciones.

—No he terminado de limpiar el desastre que hizo ese tipo —habló. Nuestras miradas conectaron por el espejo.

—Yo me arreglo después.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del baño, me detuve antes de escapar por completo y me giré para ver la mirada de confusión que demostraba Darien en sus ojos azules.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije.

Volví a retomar mi camino, pero fui obstaculizada cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, dejando entrar a un Seiya descontrolado y paranoico.

Al verme me agarró de los hombros y me dio un abrazo que era capaz de romper mis huesos.

—Lo siento tanto, Serena. No tienes ni idea... Yo... yo de verdad no sé lo que pasó. Ven, déjame llevarte a un sitio para que te revisen.

Di una última mirada vacía hacia Darien, y me dejé llevar por Seiya.

No entendía para nada la situación. ¿Le gustaba a Darien o qué cosa era lo que sentía por mí?

Definitivamente no celos. Si él fuera una persona celosa jamás dejaría a Beryl andar con otros dos tipos a la vez.

¿Entonces por qué conmigo era así?

Jamás lograría entenderlo.

.

.

.

.

Hola, k bien le este gustando la trama, por cierto, yo le añado algunas partes a los capítulos que no están incluidos en el libro, espero que no les moleste.

Te agradezco Maryels por tu preocupación de preguntarme, por mis examenes, la verdad no fue tan mal como crei, solo matematica algo bajo, pero bueno, no casi a todos les gusta. gracias por tu interes.

Por cierto tengo una idea ¿les gustaría ver a Darien y a Serena protagonizando cincuentas sombras de Grey?, que pasaría a ser _Cincuenta sombras de Chiba_ o ¿ _el titanic_?

Eso es todo.

La chica imposible se va.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

Respóndeme

.

.

.

.

5 meses, dos semanas atrás...

.

.

.

.

«Te necesito aquí, ¡Pronto!»

Revisé el mensaje de texto que Beryl me había enviado hace diez minutos atrás.

Caminaba lo más de prisa que podía mientras dejaba que todo tipo de escenarios trágicos se reprodujeran en mi mente.

Mi prima jamás me había necesitado con esa urgencia; lo que significaba que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que divisé el lugar en el que ella me indicó que estaría, aumenté mi velocidad y me introduje en el pequeño local de concreto y cristal, siendo recibida por una ola de aire frio con olor a medicamentos farmacéuticos.

Pasé la vista por los diferentes estantes cargados de medicinas y pañales para adultos, y en el fondo, cerca del área de bebidas, encontré la mata de pelo rojo que esperaba por mí.

Beryl me reconoció y me agitó su mano de forma enérgica para que me reuniera con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dije con la respiración entrecortada y con mi cabello marrón pegándose a los costados de mi cuello y nuca.

—Sucede eso —dijo señalando hacia un anciano canoso que cobraba en la única caja registradora de la farmacia. No miraba nada de especial más que el nombre Artemis grabado en el rectángulo de su gafete.

—¿Qué con él? —pregunté.

—¡Que él conoce a mi mamá! Le va a decir en cuanto vea que llevo estos —extendió la palma de su mano y me mostró un paquete de condones con sabor a Mango Travieso.

Levanté una ceja y me pregunté vagamente para qué alguien quería poner sabor a un preservativo.

—¿Por qué llevas esos? ¿Fiore va a venir esta noche, acaso?

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Es que su cumpleaños se acerca y quería regalarle estos, como una broma. Ya sabes, para que los usara conmigo, además le regalé un pequeño folleto del Kamasutra, solo quise poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones.

Arrugué la nariz y traté de ignorar a la señora a nuestro lado haciendo una mueca y viéndonos como si fuéramos dos pervertidas.

—No necesitaba esa imagen mental —le dije a mi prima—, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera entonces?

—Para que tú los pagaras por mí. Él no te conoce...

—¿Solo para eso salí de mi trabajo, que ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme? —chillé. Ella fijó su vista por primera vez en mi vestuario.

Mi jefe era un puerco que nos hacía usar extraños uniformes y camisetas que tenían deletreada la palabra "cariño" justo en la zona del escote. La razón por la que no renunciaba era porque mi familia ocupaba el dinero gracias a que papá lo invirtió todo en un negocio de autos chatarra, y mamá continuó con la locura de querer convertirse en psíquica. Antes de eso, ella probó incursionar en diferentes trabajos, desde estilista de perros hasta podadora oficial de césped. Apostaba mi cuero cabelludo a que ella iba a renunciar en una semana como máximo y luego probaría suerte haciendo otra excéntrica y loca cosa para distraer su ociosa mente en reciente estado de menopausia. Lo mismo ocurría con papá.

—¿Y por qué no compras en otro lado? —sugerí. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro hubiera hecho ese acto lógico.

—¡No puedo! Recuerda que el único otro lugar está cerca del trabajo de mamá y ella me mataría si de casualidad me mira y se entera de que la que creía era su hija puritana y de virtud intacta, anda comprando estos instrumentos pecaminosos.

Resoplé. Sospechaba que simplemente Beryl no quería mover un solo dedo.

—Dámelos y acabemos con esto —le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me pasara la pequeña caja color amarillenta.

—Gracias, prima querida —sonrió y me la entregó—. Oh, espera. Es que aún no me decido si quiero esos o los de Mora Seductora.

—Esta gente necesita pensar en nombres más originales —murmuré con cansancio—, ¿por qué no llevas los dos?

—¿Los dos? ¿No crees que sería un exceso?

Enarqué una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que me pasara la segunda caja.

—Está bien, serán los dos.

Terminé con tres paquetes gracias a que Beryl encontró una promoción de tres por el precio de uno. Finalmente salimos de la farmacia, yo iba cargando la bolsa de papel en la que iban metidos.

—Por cierto, ¿a que no adivinarás con quien me encontré hoy? —preguntó ella riendo como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿A quién?

—A Seiya...

—¿Qué? Ay no.

—Sip. Me dio su número de teléfono para que te lo pasara a ti.

—No quiero hablar con él. Fue lo suficientemente malo tener que verlo en la graduación mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito triste.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al final de cuentas?

—Bueno... —recordaba haberle dicho que no quería que sus manos con olor a pescado volvieran a tocarme; o que había que bajarle el volumen a sus labios. No podía tener un beso normal con él porque siempre acababa de una sola manera: con la barbilla humedecida en saliva, y con la falda de mi vestido levantada hasta la cintura. Era exasperante.

—Él es un buen chico. Deberías darle otra oportunidad; así no pasarías sola tanto tiempo. Además, recuerda que el karma es una perra, y en cualquier momento puede devolverte el golpe. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Pedirle a tu mamá uno de esos amuletos de la buena suerte, o algún amuleto para atraer el amor a tu vida.

—No creo en el karma o para el caso en amuletos.

—Son fantásticos. Compré dos la semana pasada e inmediatamente sentí una conexión con...

—¿Con quién? Pensé que ya tenías a Fiore, no ocupas sentir conexiones con nadie más, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto. Sentí una conexión con el amuleto, tonta.

—En ese caso, deberías cargar tus compras —le dije empujando a su lado la bolsa de papel marrón— ya que tú eres la suertuda. Probablemente a mí se me caigan enfrente de una multitud y no queremos que eso pase.

Ella chilló y los empujó de nuevo por debajo de mi brazo.

—¡Serena, no me hagas esto! Sabes que si alguien revela lo que hay dentro... moriré de la vergüenza!

—Ay, solo dices que es goma de mascar y listo. —Volví a pasarle la bolsa pero ella se movió con rapidez hacia adelante, esquivándome.

—Sé que estoy usando un amuleto de la buena suerte —levantó el pequeño collar de piedras redondas que estaba rodeado con plumas de colores—, pero no quiero tentar al destino.

Me reí y seguí caminando detrás de ella.

Lo cierto era que mamá me había enviado esta mañana una serie de amuletos para encontrar el amor.

Cargaba uno de ellos en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, el día casi acababa y dudaba seriamente que dichos objetos fueran efectivos.

—Ya te dije lo que creo de los amuletos, son puras baratijas falsas.

—Sabes Serena, nadie insulta los amuletos y sale vivo para contarlo, el amor golpeará a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes y es ahí cuando el karma se va a cobrar lo que hiciste con Seiya —respondió Beryl en son de burla.

—Entonces que me lance su mejor golpe. Estoy lista —dije rodando los ojos.

Y así sin más, sentí cómo mi cabeza chocaba contra algo que me provocó un dolor agudo que me lanzó al suelo. Fue un golpe duro que me hizo delirar y comenzar a dudar acerca del karma. Antes de caer a la inconsciencia me pregunté si esta era la forma en el que el amor tocaría a mi puerta para vengarse por mis burlas.

La oscuridad no tardó en aparecer.

Abrí los ojos levemente, me sentía desorientada y todo me daba vueltas.

Inmediatamente noté a un par de ojos azules que se clavaban en los míos. Era fascinante verlo.

No podía apartar mis ojos azules de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de la mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro. Nop. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Beryl se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mi alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un circulo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos azules me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo...

Actualidad…

Mi nariz seguía en proceso de recuperación pero a pesar de todo no tenía tan mal aspecto como antes.

Caos me había mandado a la freidora porque decía que estando en la caja registradora provocaba pérdida de clientes ya que una nariz ligeramente morada no encajaba con el perfil de un "restaurante de categoría" como él lo llamaba.

Mientras depositaba las papas prefabricadas de la bolsa a la freidora, no pude dejar de pensar en Darien. En sus besos, en lo bien que se sintieron sus manos sobre mi piel. Definitivamente yo necesitaba terapia ¿quién se enamora de alguien que no le importa que su novia le sea infiel? A menos que ya no la quiera...

—¡Sere! —gritó Caos haciéndome dar un brinco de sorpresa, provocando que varias papas se salieran de la bolsa y cayeran al suelo—, ¿dónde está el chico bolsillos—repletos—de—dinero?

—¿Darien?

Asintió pasando sus manos por su voluptuosa barriga, uno de los botones de su camisa se había desabrochado... Nunca pensé que un ombligo pudiera llegar a ser tan peludo.

—No lo sé —admití dirigiendo mi vista fuera del ombligo de Caos.

Intenté, de verdad intenté hablar con Darien el domingo. Pero no me atreví a tocar mi celular para darle una llamada.

—Cuando una persona se compromete conmigo a ser un empleado, espero respeto y cumplimiento a su palabra... —detuvo su discurso para observar las papas tiradas en el suelo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es todo este desperdicio?

—Fue un accidente…

—De ahora en adelante, pagaras por cada alimento que malgastes.

—Pero... pero yo no...

—Llegué —anunció de repente Darien, apareciendo frente a nosotros. Su cabello lucía mojado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, sus ojos me escudriñaron brevemente y luego fijó su mirada en Caos—. No sabía a qué hora tenía que estar.

Se encogió de hombros y Caos resopló.

—Bien. Te pondré junto a Serena, que ella te diga lo que hay que hacer.

Con eso caminó lejos, ajustando la chaqueta de su traje color marrón, y antes de entrar a su oficina, se giró hacia mí una vez más y alzó su dedo índice en mi dirección:

—No quiero ver una sola papa sobre el suelo —advirtió, luego continuó su camino.

—Vaya, para un tipo que se está quedando calvo... tiene suficiente vello en su ombligo —murmuró Darien—. ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Él apenas hacia contacto visual conmigo. No sabía qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

¿De nuevo regresábamos a la incomodidad? No tenía sentido: me besaba y luego se enojaba. Já.

Bien, si me iba a tratar como una desconocida yo iba a hacer lo mismo, tal vez podía incluso divertirme en el proceso.

—Para empezar... Ve y limpia los baños. Cuando termines, hay mesas con chicles secos pegados que necesitan ser raspadas.

Él hizo una mueca de asco pero no protestó más. Salió en dirección a los baños sin siquiera renegar.

Este no era el Darien que yo conocía, él Darien normal hubiera murmurado y protestado conmigo hasta que lo hubiera dejado en paz.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Luna mientras limpiaba el área de cocina y veía la salida de Darien—, ¿están enojados? Oh, su primer pelea. Me gustaban las peleas por las reconciliaciones... confía en mí, cariño, las reconciliaciones entre pareja siempre son de lo mejor —me guiñó un ojo y se movió hacia la oficina de Caos (no sin antes retocar su lápiz labial y de subir un poco más su uniforme de limpieza).

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué están Darien y tú peleados? No me digas que él tiene que ver con la masacre a tu nariz —preguntó Rei mientras estábamos en nuestro descanso de la tarde, en medio de los vestidores para empleados.

—No... Bueno, en parte —suspiré— no sé.

—No me has contado qué sucedió el sábado. Es obvio para todos que ambos están enojados, cuéntame.

Rei tenía unos ojos increíblemente violetas y sagaces. Su cabello color negro era largo y perfectamente liso, su apariencia era la de alguien en la que fácilmente podías confiar. Y yo definitivamente confiaba mucho en ella. Pero el hecho era que ni yo misma sabía por qué él estaba enojado conmigo.

—Darien me besó —admití finalmente.

Rei abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe.

—¿Cuándo?

—Fue en el concierto del sábado.

—No puedo creerlo... Perdí la apuesta —balbuceó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál apuesta?

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Andrew apareciendo de la nada con una bandeja de comida— ¡Gané! ¡Les gané a todas! Ahora paguen.

Luna, quien justo estaba remojando sus pies en agua caliente al otro lado de la habitación, murmuró una protesta y comenzó a sacar su billetera del delantal.

—Otro día más y hubiera ganado —se quejó Mina retocando su maquillaje trillado, también sacaba dinero de su bolso.

—Esperen... —dije atónita. Estaba confundida— ¿Ustedes apostaron a que Darien iba a besarme?

Rei asintió avergonzada.

—También apostamos a quién iniciaría el beso —habló Andrew con orgullo.

—Y qué día —añadió Luna masajeando la planta de sus pies.

Me sentía indignada. Seriamente indignada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan apostando a mis espaldas?

—Uff... Meses —respondió Andrew, cobrándole a las chicas el dinero que ganó.

—¿Todos sabían?

—Solo fue entre nosotros —se apresuró a responder Rei.

—¿Cuándo apostaste tú a que sería? —le pregunté.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—A inicios de la semana pasada. ¿Pero fue el sábado, verdad?

La asesiné con la mirada. Aunque de hecho, Darien me había besado antes del sábado, pero no pensaba hacer que ella ganara dinero a mis expensas.

—¿Segura que fue Darien el que te besó? ¿No fue al revés? —sonsacó, Mina.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—¡Fue él! Y sí, nos besamos: ¡Darien me besó! —grité para que dejaran de mencionarlo.

—¿Quién apuesta a que hubo lengua? —chilló Andrew.

La mano de Luna se alzó inmediatamente.

—De hecho... —Darien apareció frente a nosotros, apoyándose contra los casilleros del vestuario— Yo puedo asegurar que allí hubo algo de lengua, sí.

Ay, trágame tierra.

El lugar se puso silencioso de repente. Luna bajó lentamente su mano.

¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? ¿Por qué soy tan tonta y no puedo mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué?

Darien estaba vestido con el uniforme del restaurante: camisa color amarillo huevo, y pantalones desabridos en tonalidad caqui; él comprobaba mi teoría de que sin importar lo que usara cualquier cosa le quedaba bien (incluso la gorra ridícula con forma de hamburguesa deletreando la palabra E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L).

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con sus brazos cruzados y con sus ojos azules observando a todos los presentes.

—Apuesto a que justo ahora quiere besar a Serena —murmuró Andrew por lo bajo para que Darien no lo oyera, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que sí lo escuchó.

Tuve que darle una patada a Andrew para que se callara.

—Entonces... ¿de qué otra cosa hablaban? Aparte del beso entre Serena y yo —preguntó él.

Nadie respondió, y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban y sentía la estúpida necesidad de hipar y de morderme el cabello.

Mi rostro, de por sí enrojecido, se puso el doble de ruborizado.

Cuando era pequeña mamá solía decirme que tenía la tendencia a guiñar mi ojo izquierdo cada vez que me encontraba en una situación fuera de mi alcance; pero ahora estaba segura de que lo parpadeaba mil veces por segundo, como una cámara fotográfica en modalidad ráfaga o sucesión.

—Bien. ¿Nadie va a decir algo? —habló Darien. Se quitó la gorra y sacudió su cabello negro, salpicó algunas gotas de sudor que cayeron en mi regazo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento, y pensé por un momento, en alguna excusa para alejarme y minimizar mi vergüenza, pero nada se me ocurría, así que hice lo primero que me llego a la mente.

—Si Caos ya voy —grite como si el me estuviera llamando, todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, menos Darien

Me dirigí hasta la estrecha salida de los vestuarios, pero en menos de un segundo, Darien se encontraba ahí y, antes de que yo pasara a su lado, él estiró la mano y me cerró el paso.

—Yo no escuche nada

—Es que estas sordo —me agache para pasar debajo de su brazo pero él se movió para de nuevo cerrarme el paso —enserio tengo que irme, si no lo hago Caos me despedira —insistí y casi se escuchó como suplica

—¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas comienza el descanso, Caos te está explotando —dijo en son de burla, me agaché nuevamente para pasar por debajo de su brazo pero él me volvió a impedir el paso. Quería golpearlo. Con fuerza.

Era un tonto.

—No estoy para esto —murmuré con los dientes apretados—. Tengo que freír más papas.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. A no ser que quieras que le limpie la nariz a cada cliente antes de entrar. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo sigue la tuya? —dijo esto último en un tono mucho más amable.

—Ya mejor. Solo fue un poco de hinchazón, nada grave.

De repente sus largos dedos estaban sobre mi mentón, acariciándolo. Alzó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Resoplé.

Ahora sí que quería verme, ¿no?

—Lo sabía. Tu campesino—ordeña—vacas no es capaz de dar un buen golpe como para romperte la nariz.

—Darien... ¿Podemos hablar luego?

Él desvió la vista hacia donde nuestro público escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—Todos salgan, quiero hablar con Serena a solas —dijo él con una voz de mando.

—Si la vas a besar de nuevo puedes hacerlo aquí, frente a nosotros. Pero yo no me salgo, Caos nunca nos da buenos descansos —se quejó Andrew llevando sus manos a las caderas y actuando como adolescente hormonal.

¿Darien pensaba besarme nuevamente?

Mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza con solo mencionarlo. Pero la verdad era que yo también quería que me besara y perder la conciencia en el intento. No me importaba si después él quisiera correr a los brazos de mi prima... Detuve ese hilo de pensamientos antes de que terminara aceptando una extraña relación compartida con Darien.

Era fácil caer en la tentación, y más cuando dicha tentación no dejaba de acariciarte la barbilla y oler condenadamente masculino.

—Vamos, hay que darles algo de privacidad —dijo Rei. Se puso en camino hacia la salida.

—Espera, yo me iré —intervine antes de que saliera e interrumpiera los pocos minutos que tenían para descansar. Además Luna seguía con la atención a sus pies y el lugar ya comenzaba a oler a queso rancio.

—Iré contigo —dijo Darien de forma resignada.

Antes de marcharme busqué con la mirada a Rei, ella me transmitió algo de valor y una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le pregunté a Darien justo cuando intercambiaba lugar con la otra chica que se encargaba de la freidora.

Darien tomó una papa y la sumergió en uno de los enormes botes tamaño industrial de salsa de tomate.

—El tipo ese, tu ex novio, ¿te llevó a casa después del concierto?

—¿Quieres hablar de Seiya? —El desconcierto se podía escuchar fuerte y claro en mi voz. Yo pensaba que hablaríamos del beso y de cómo fue un error que no se volverá a repetir y bla, bla, bla... conciencia, conciencia... Bla, bla... Culpa, Beryl... Más bla, bla, bla.

—Respóndeme —pidió simplemente.

Suspiré.

—Sí. Me llevó a casa. Estoy en una sola pieza como puedes ver.

En una sola pieza y vestida como un canario vulgar (cortesía de mi jefe). El amarillo solo se veía bien en mi cabello, definitivamente no en mi cuerpo. Para nada.

—Espero que se haya disculpado contigo, porque si no lo hizo soy capaz de romperle el cuello y lisiarlo de por vida.

—Él se disculpó. No fue su intensión lastimarme.

Apilé a mi lado una de las bolsas herméticas que contenían las papas congeladas y rebanadas en tiras. Mientras tanto, vigilaba que la carne de la hamburguesa estuviera bien cocida.

—¿Qué hicieron después, Seiya y tú? —preguntó de manera casual.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dormimos juntos —dije sarcásticamente, mientras agarraba una papa y la metía a mi boca.

—Este no es un momento para que juegues conmigo, Serena —dijo en un tono serio. Pensé que la vena de su frente explotaría—. Contéstame una cosa: ¿lo besaste a él después de besarme a mí?

Escupí la papa encima de la freidora, mientras que Darien me miraba asqueado y sorprendido.

¿Qué quería que hiciera después de tremenda pregunta?

Era eso o atorarme con la bendita papa.

Limpie rápidamente la freidora y cuando termine de hacerlo, tire la espátula encima de esta, me voltee, quedando frente a él, lo mire a los ojos y lo enfrente.

—Wow, alto ahí. Sabes, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Besaste a Beryl después de besarme a mí?

—Quiero que me respondas primero. ¿Lo besaste?

Me negué a abrir la boca y me crucé de brazos. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? De todas formas no me gustaba hablar del beso, me daba vergüenza y se sentía tan real que daba miedo.

—Serena... Me estás matando. Por favor responde —dijo en un tono de voz que me calentó en las partes correctas.

Sentí como si una parte de mi corazón se derritiera. Sus ojos azules lucían desesperados y sin consuelo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

En un arrebato su mano golpeó la bolsa de papas congeladas a mi lado, y esta cayó al suelo, haciendo que todas se regaran en el piso.

—Ay no, ay no... —hiperventilé viendo el desastre que era la cocina.

La chica que servía los alimentos detrás del mostrador eligió ese momento para gritar pidiendo más papas y un tipo de hamburguesa que incluía tocino.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuré aún paralizada en mi sitio. Solo podía recordar a Caos diciendo que tendría que pagar por cada alimento malgastado—. Tengo que recoger esto... Yo...

Me agaché rápidamente y comencé a tomar con mis dedos lo que se cayó al suelo, tratando de devolver las papas a la bolsa.

—No importa que se hayan caído ¿verdad? —dije angustiada. Darien solo me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada—. Se supone que los alimentos congelados no agarran gérmenes, ¿cierto?

Solo rogaba para que un inspector de salubridad no entrara por esa puerta porque sino estaría realmente jodida.

Espera, ¿no es malo darle a los clientes comida que ha estado previamente en el suelo?

—Serena...

Mis dedos comenzaron a insensibilizarse y tenía un único objetivo en la mente: que Caos no me viera.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien agachándose a mi lado y sujetando mis muñecas, elevándolas en el aire.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tengo que apresurarme antes de que alguien vea esto!

—Necesito que me escuches nada más... —logré soltar mis muñecas y volví a mi labor. Me sentía como un vampiro con la urgencia de contar todos los granos de arroz en el suelo.

—SUFICIENTE —Darien me lanzó un chorro de salsa de tomate del bote más cercano.

Cayó en mi mejilla, en parte de mi boca y lo podía sentir deslizándose por mi cuello y mi blusa.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —grité como animal rabioso. No dejaba de pensar en lo poco que ganaba de sueldo y en lo reducido que sería mi pago gracias a este idiota y sus desastres.

Me sentía furiosa, enojada y frustrada con Darien. Actué sin pensar y tomé lo que sea que encontré más cerca y se lo lancé a la cabeza.

Resultó ser un pequeño molde de aluminio lleno con mostaza. El lado izquierdo de su cara se volvió amarillo.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la guerra.

Él me lanzó más salsa de tomate a la ropa y el rostro. Yo tomé puñados de las papas congeladas y se las disparé en todas direcciones; cuando se le acabó la salsa, se puso de pie y tomó hojas de lechuga que se encontraban perfectamente cortadas en un empaque sellado y me las lanzó. Gracias a la salsa de tomate que tenía en el pelo, la lechuga se pegó y se metía en los lugares menos cómodos de mi blusa.

No quise quedarme atrás y, poniéndome también de pie, agarré una botella de mayonesa y comencé a rociar a Darien, persiguiéndolo mientras se movía entre la máquina de helados y el horno donde más de una docena de panes se estaban calentando.

—¡Detente! —grité cuando vi que activaba la máquina de helado y me lanzaba pequeños puñados en la espalda.

—¡Darien! —volví a gritar cuando él me agarró de la cintura y vació un bote entero de mostaza en mi cabeza.

—¡Ahora-sí-tienes-que-escucharme! —dijo entrecortadamente, con la respiración agitada gracias al esfuerzo de perseguirnos el uno al otro.

Era vagamente consiente de un pequeño grupo de espectadores parados lejos de la zona del desastre, observándonos con diversión.

—¿Qué quieres? dilo de una vez —traté de no escupir la cantidad de sustancias que rodeaban mi boca en ese momento.

—¡Dios! Solo dime si te gusto —habló finalmente.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé paralizada. Los dedos de mis pies hormigueaban y mi estómago se retorcía como cuando quería vomitar, pero era por eso o porque comenzaba a darme nausea tanta comida.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré rápidamente.

¡Me quedé en blanco!

—Por favor Serena, responde —me dijo con cierto pánico en su voz. Me sostenía por la cintura y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. —¿Lo besaste, a ese tipo Seiya? ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él? —insistió con voz temblorosa, poniéndose serio nuevamente.

Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos. Aparté la mirada y fijé la vista en el punto de mostaza que manchaba la pared.

—No. No besé a Seiya y tampoco siento nada por él —respondí después de unos segundos.

Alivio se reflejó en los músculos de Darien; tentativamente alcé la vista para verlo.

—¿Y en cuanto a lo otro? —quiso saber.

Jamás lo había visto tan inseguro y miserable. No podía creer que estaba diciéndole esto. Solo rogaba para que no se fuera a burlar de mis sentimientos.

—Resulta que me gusta alguien, aunque el tipo es un completo idiota.

Esta vez sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Es un idiota suertudo entonces —aseguró él.

—Es un idiota que ya está en otra relación.

—Es un idiota que no sabe cómo dejar de serlo.

—Darien, tú tienes a Beryl... —rápidamente él colocó dos dedos en mi boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

—Ya no más.

—¿Cómo que ya no más?

—Ella y yo terminamos, Serena. Rompimos.

—¿Qué...?

Apenas y podía procesar la noticia cuando, de repente, apareció Caos frente a mí. Su rostro estaba rojo por la cólera, su prominente barriga se agitaba al caminar y la vena de su frente parecía cobrar vida propia.

—¡Serenity Tsukino! —gritó fuertemente. Oh no, cuando utilizaban el nombre completo la cosa se ponía fea— ¡Estás despedida!

.

.

.

.

Hola soy yo, la chica que está metida en problemas... en fin, actualice rapido y eso es porque ¡ya hay internet en mi casa! ahora podre amanecerme mientras converso con Adrién, un amigo nada importante

Les comente algo acerca de hacer una adaptación con Cincuenta sombras de Grey y mi amiga, si me permite decirle asi, ya que no nos conocemos, patty81medina me dijo que ya han hecho varias adaptaciones de esa historia y es obvio porque fue un gran libro, sin embargo el titanic, titanic, aún no ha sido prácticamente adaptado a los nombres de Serena y Darien y me estoy empezando a animar hacer su adaptación, eso si, esa seria la ultima adaptación que haría, porque ya tengo muchas historias escritas por mi. no solo quiero subir historias que ya estén creadas sino también mias.

patty81medina, tienes razón acerca de mis horrores ortográficos, y es que no puedo evitarlo, se me pasan por alto.

Maryels, tu deseo pronto se hara realidad y nuevamente gracias.

Dans, agradesco tu opinion acerca de la historia y como vi que eras nuevo o nueva, pense en actualizar rapido, para que te quitaras la espinita, ahi tambien otra razon de porque actualice pronto

Eso es todo

La chica imposible se va.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen la historia es una adaptación del libro llamado Prohibido enamorarse de Adam Walker, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

.

 _Sobrante_

.

.

.

.

Dos Semanas, un día atrás

—Serena, hoy saldré con Darien —fue lo primero que me dijo Beryl cuando entró a mi habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

No hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se trataba de un chico y una chica que eran amantes y mantenían una bella relación, hasta que ambos murieron en un trágico accidente, pero reencarnan veinte años después en distintos cuerpos en donde terminaron siendo hermanos.

—¿Para qué necesito escucharlo? —dije casi sin prestar atención, ya iba en donde las cosas se ponían buenas en el libro. Oh, hombre, ambos hermanos se estaban viendo a los ojos, ¡Se reconocieron! ¡Se besaron! ¡No había nadie en casa! ¡Las cosas se empiezan a poner candentes!

—¡Serena! —gritó Beryl al ver que no le daba importancia a lo que decía. Ella me quitó el libro y ojeó la cubierta.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —leyó el título con cierto escepticismo—, ¿en serio? Todo el mundo sabe que cuando le añades "prohibido" al tema, terminas cediendo. Saben que no deben pero igual lo hacen. Realmente odio que el título lleve una advertencia.

Lanzó el libro hacia el pequeño escritorio de madera que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —pregunté molesta.

—Ya te dije, hoy es mi noche dedicada completamente a Darien —sonrió con picardía—. Si viene Fiore en mi ausencia, le dices que estoy con mamá. Él es demasiado caballeroso como para llamarla para comprobarlo. —Se puso frente a mi armario y comenzó a examinar la poca ropa que tenía.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte? Ya sabes lo que pienso del hecho de que veas y te acuestes con dos tipos a la vez. Es asqueroso.

Ella se giró para verme mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba una de mis almohadas.

—Porque, Serena, no querrás que tus padres sepan el vergonzoso acto de delincuencia que cometiste el otro día.

Desvié la vista hacia otro lado, fijándome en el patrón geométrico de mis cortinas azules.

—Me estás chantajeando —afirmé, era increíble lo mucho que mi prima había cambiado. Pasó de ser esa niña de rizos rojos que siempre compartía conmigo sus juguetes cuando la iba a visitar, a esta chica de mirada fría y de pensamientos egoístas.

—No pienses en esto como un chantaje —dijo sentándose en la cama conmigo—. Piensa que es un recordatorio de lo mucho que fui de ayuda en ese momento, y de cómo ahora yo soy quien ocupa cobrar el favor.

Todavía me daba vergüenza recordarlo. Hace tres meses acompañé a Beryl a una tienda de ropa exclusiva y carísima; al salir por la puerta principal, los sensores de alarma se dispararon y al instante dos guardias de seguridad estaban sobre mí, revisando mi bolso y mirándome como una condenada delincuente. Pensé que me deberían una disculpa después de eso porque obviamente yo no tomé nada, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al ver que sacaban de mi cartera una brillante y sedosa blusa de color turquesa. Una que yo precisamente había mirado con anhelo desde que había entrado a la tienda. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Beryl estaba pagando la multa que me habían impuesto, y pagó por el precio de la blusa en cuestión.

Lo juro, ni siquiera supe cómo llegó eso a mí bolso. En ningún momento me despegué de Beryl y de sus incesantes cambios de ropa. Pero nadie creyó en mi inocencia. Tal vez me había vuelto cleptómana y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta? —dije de mala gana. Le debía mucho a Beryl (no sólo monetariamente hablando) sino que le debía por no haber dicho nada a mis padres, o peor, a sus padres (quienes adoraban hacer sentir pequeña a mi familia).

—No tardaré mucho. Como máximo estaré en casa a las tres.

—¿A las tres de la mañana? Eso es exagerado.

—Sere, Serena, Serenity. Definitivamente no sales mucho. Después de las doce, la cosa se pone buena. Te invitaría pero tú eres muy reservada con eso. —Se giró de nuevo hacia mi armario y sacó... la blusa turquesa que mantenía escondida en el fondo. Odiaba esa cosa. Beryl había tenido el descaro de comprarla y dármela como regalo.

Por supuesto que no me la había puesto ni un sólo día.

—¿Me la prestas? Veo que tú no la usas... —Beryl sostuvo la blusa en alto y deslizó sus dedos a través de las cintas que se ataban en la espalda. Era una blusa hermosa.

—Claro —dije en un suspiro.

Ella chilló e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

De todas formas yo jamás la usaría. No después de haber pasado por la vergüenza que pasé ese día; hasta me tomaron fotografías instantáneas y las pegaron en una pared de anuncios, etiquetándome como ladrona.

Nunca volví a pasar por esa tienda para verificar si mi foto aun continuaba en el tablón.

Después de sentirme melancólica, regresé a tomar mi libro y a perderme en la relación complicada entre Dorian y Selene.

Odiaba y amaba las relaciones complicadas; pero si yo estuviera en una… definitivamente no manejaría muy bien las cosas.

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron en alerta. Todo era oscuro a mí alrededor y las voces se escuchaban a través de la sala.

Yo aun me encontraba somnolienta y cansada.

Bajé de la cama y busqué a tientas mis cómodas pantuflas afelpadas con forma de conejito, luego, caminando como zombi, salí de mi habitación y fui directo hacia donde el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

Desde donde me encontraba podía ver la luz de la sala encendida; entonces lo vi, a Darien. Estaba sentado en el suelo, absorbiendo una botella de licor y Beryl se encontraba a su lado, bebiendo con él.

—¿Qué hacen? —croé en su dirección. Ambos se pusieron alarmados y asustados, pero cuando vieron que se trataba de mí, se relajaron. Después de unos segundos, ambos, simultáneamente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de las manos, miré hacia donde estaba ubicado el reloj en la pared. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Bonito pijama —observó Darien. Entonces bajé la vista hacia mi ropa.

La vergüenza me carcomió de inmediato.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta con la cara de los chicos de One Direction, y en medio, un gran corazón rosa señalaba al rubio de ellos. La usaba únicamente para dormir ya que mucha gente me molestaba y me llamaban: asalta cunas, codicia niños, o sino me decían que los dejara crecer. Todavía no lograba entender por qué me decían esas cosas, ¡La mayoría de ellos tenían exactamente la misma edad que yo! Además, había comprado la camiseta en una venta de garaje, fue una ganga a la que no pude decir que no (junto con las pantuflas de conejito).

Detuve de inspeccionar mi camiseta en cuanto escuché a Darien comenzar a cantar una de sus canciones.

—Baby you light up my world like nobody else... —las palabras le salían pegadas y casi no se le podía entender. Pero pronto Beryl se le unió en el coro.

Ahora era yo la que me estaba riendo.

Ambos sujetaban sus puños tratando de imitar micrófonos en el aire.

Definitivamente los dos estaban borrachos.

Justo iba caminando en dirección de la cocina, cuando Darien se puso temblorosamente de pie y gritó:

—Darien... quédate.

Me detuve a unos tres metros de la puerta de la cocina y giré mi rostro hacia él.

—Solo... voy por agua. —Darien me miraba de una manera intensa que hizo que mi corazón diera un tropiezo en mi pecho y se desviara de su ritmo habitual.

¿Él me estaba pidiendo que me quedara?

De repente, Beryl golpeó las inestables rodillas de Darien y él cayó (con botella y todo) sobre el suelo.

—Bésame, bebé —lo urgió ella sujetando las solapas de su camisa.

Entonces él obedeció y sus labios chocaron con los de ella, juntos y torpes.

Sentí morir cualquier clase de esperanza que se estaba encubando en mi pecho como un virus.

Alejé mi vista y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina.

Una vez dentro, rebusqué en el refrigerador y encontré una botella de leche fría, olvidándome del agua. La abrí y me la llevé directo a la boca. Cuando terminé, estaba apunto de pasar la palma de mi mano para borrar el bigote de leche que se había formado sobre mi labio superior, cuando, repentinamente, me congelé en plena acción de levantar la mano.

Parado, en el mueble de la cocina, había un zorrillo; un pequeño y casi tierno zorrillo bebé que escarbaba entre las plantas de girasoles que Beryl compraba para adornar el lugar. Vivíamos en el quinto piso de un edificio estilo mediterráneo, y lo primero que pensé al ver al animal fue: ¿cómo rayos había hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

Retrocedí en mis pasos, procurando que el zorrillo no fuera a asustarse y decidiera rociarme con la asquerosa sustancia con la que todos los zorrillos venían programados.

Salí por la puerta y una vez más estuve de vuelta en la sala, viendo cómo Beryl absorbía la boca de Darien.

Finalmente se separaron y, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Darien continuó cantando lo mismo que antes.

—You don't know oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful —hipó en la última parte y luego cambió de artista, la canción siguiente era una de Selena Gómez.

—Cariño, tienes que irte —dijo Beryl arrastrando las palabras—. Se supone que Fiore va a venir pronto.

—No me gusta que me digas cariño —dijo él— para esa gracia prefiero que me llamen Black Lady. ¿Oíste, Serena? Blaaaaaaack Laaaaaaady.

Sip, estaba borracho.

—No quisiera interrumpirlos —hablé rápidamente— pero hay un zorrillo en nuestra cocina.

Ambos me miraron atentamente, y luego se echaron a reír, tanto, que Beryl tuvo que correr en dirección al baño para evitar orinarse en la alfombra del suelo.

—Eres divertida —dijo Darien poniéndose de pie y caminando a ritmo de tortuga hacia mí—, tienes un…

Se paró a centímetros de mi rostro y luego hizo una cosa de lo más inesperada: me tomó de los hombros y me empujó cerca de su cuerpo.

—Darien… Estás borracho, tengo sueño, Beryl no tarda en venir y hay un zorrillo en la cocina, escarbando las plantas y probablemente comiendo insectos. Definitivamente este no es un buen momento para…

—Solo hay algo que quiero hacer —su boca estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que pude oler el alcohol en su garganta. Tal vez era vodka. No lo sé.

—Mira… —no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, y colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios.

— Shhh.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi labio inferior y de ahí se trasladaron hacia el labio superior; entonces se movieron un poco más arriba, cerca de mi nariz.

Yo estaba paralizada. Debería ser ilegal que un chico pudiera descontrolar mis nervios y darle la vuelta a mi mundo entero con un solo toque. En especial si dicho chico estaba borracho y probablemente no recordaría nada de esto mañana.

Sentí los dedos de Darien sujetar mi barbilla y, en lo profundo de mi egoísta y masoquista mente, quise que él me besara. Lo quería tan mal. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó repasando sus dedos por encima de mi labio superior y luego… luego se los llevó a la boca. Chupándolos.

—Te ves adorable con esa camisa y ese bigote de leche —susurró. Se relamió los labios con la lengua mientras yo aún me encontraba sin palabras. Mirándolo como una idiota. Mi pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando escuché pequeños golpes en la puerta principal.

Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente hacia ese lugar, y la voz de Fiore sonaba amortiguada del otro lado.

Para mi desgracia, Darien retiró los dedos de mi rostro e intentó correr para abrir la puerta.

—¡Darien! —grité lo más bajo que pude—. Regresa aquí, es el novio de Beryl.

Él me miró confundido, como si le hubiera hablado en japonés.

—Noooo. Yo soy el novio de Beryl.

Lo tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero puso resistencia y plantó sus pies en el suelo.

—¿No debería presentarme? —preguntó negándose a seguir caminando—. Sabes, mi madre antes de morir me enseñó que siempre tenía que tener buenos modales.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de mí, aplastándome y golpeándome la cabeza con el piso, fue tan fuerte, que perdí el conocimiento por un momento, aparte de que todo su peso encima de mí tampoco ayudaba, me sentía como una nuez dentro de un casca nueces

—Lo siento, nena… —dijo en mi cara y volví a sentir el olor a licor, demasiado fuerte

—Ni te disculpes —lo detuve en seco, sobándome la cabeza—, sólo lo empeoras. Ahora quítate de encima y déjame respirar — se hecho caer a mi costado, respire profundamente y luego bote todo el aire, cuando me sentía nuevamente… viva… me levante del suelo — levántate — le pedí pero el idiota de Chiba ni siquiera hizo el intento por pararse —Levántate si no quieres despertar hecho picadillo —volví a pedir agarrándolo del brazo

—En realidad… no puedes despertar si ya estás hecho picadillo. No tiene sentido que…

Use toda mi fuerza y hale de su brazo y no sé cómo lo hice, creo que fue un milagro, porque logre levantarlo del suelo, puse su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y camine con el hasta la puerta de mi habitación, cuando llegamos, me quede mirando la perilla de la puerta.

¡Cómo miércoles iba a abrirla si tenía las manos ocupadas en agarrar al idiota, para que no se callera!

Con dificultad, agarre la perilla y justo cuando la gire para abrir la puerta, el sujeto fuertemente mi cintura y me pego a él, colocando su cara en mi cabeza, oliendo mi cabello

—Hueles bien — restregó su nariz en la corona de mi cabeza — y tu cabello es muy largo — claro que era largo, nunca me gusto cortarlo, pero también era un lio cuidarlo

—Suéltame — le pedí, gire la perilla y la puerta se abrió, puse mis manos encima de las de Darien e intente quitar las suyas de mi cintura, pero no podía, era como si se hubieran pegado ahí —Darien no estoy para tus juegos, he perdido bastante tiempo, con traerte hasta aquí — forcejee para que me soltara, pero solo logre girarme y quedar frente a él

—Me gustan tus ojos — siguió con su coquetería, enserio que estaba ebrio

—No estoy para tus juegos empieza a caminar – puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo jale dentro de la habitación — ahora suéltame

—No

—Suéltame — me pego más a él

—El color de tus labios es muy bonito — bendito borracho

—Si como los tuyos — coloque mis manos en su pecho, él se agacho y quedo muy cerca de mi cara, nuestras bocas estaban a solo un centímetro, presione fuerte mis dedos en su pecho y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas o lo que me quedaban de ellas, porque traerlo prácticamente cargado hasta mi habitación, no ha sido especialmente como cargar una pluma

Para mi suerte, me soltó, pero para la mala suerte de él, cayó directo al suelo.

—Au — dijo sobándose la cabeza

—Ahora estamos a mano — escuche el timbre sonar nuevamente, gire mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta y luego regrese la mirada a Darien que seguía en el suelo — te vas a quedar aquí, yo tengo que ir allá un momento —Salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta, pero segundos después regrese — Darien — me miro atento —por nada del mundo salgas de aquí — y esta vez si me fui, corrí hacia la entrada principal para abrirle a un muy somnoliento Fiore.

Su cabello estaba revuelto bajo una gorra celeste desteñida y sus músculos se ceñían en la tela de su camiseta del equipo de fútbol del Barcelona.

—Hola Serena. Lamento despertarte a esta hora pero Beryl llamó hace poco. Dijo que le dolía el estómago; le traje medicinas —levantó la bolsita plástica y me sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Claro, pasa —extendí la puerta abierta mientras le abría paso.

Inmediatamente una voz masculina se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos. El idiota estaba cantando una canción que sospechaba era probablemente de Selena Gómez.

Al menos ya tenía material para molestarlo por los próximos días.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Fiore moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, como queriendo encontrar de dónde provenía el sonido—. ¿Alguien está cantando?

Mierda, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

—Sí, es que soy aficionada a esos programas de karaoke —hable rápidamente y sin respirar

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana? —examinó el reloj de la pared.

Me sonrojé y maldije por lo bajo. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

—Sí. Soy rara —dije porque no sabía cómo rellenar los silencios incómodos que siempre se tenían con Fiore. Sí, el chico era guapo y bien esculpido, sus rasgos eran suaves y el tipo era más callado que la H. Pero cuando intentábamos entablar una conversación, ambos éramos nulos para eso.

Nunca había apreciado tanto la confianza y la familiaridad al hablar con Darien hasta ahora.

—Beryl está en su cuarto. Ya conoces el camino —me apresuré a decir. ¿En serio le dije que soy rara?

—Gracias. —Él caminó hacia el cuarto de mi prima, y así logré evitar un gran desastre. Como siempre, Serena salvaba el día.

Regresé a mi larga noche… más bien madrugada, a oír nuevamente los gritos de Black Lady… ¿Qué?… el me había pedido que lo llame así.

Cuando entré en mi habitación él ya estaba acostado en mi cama, sosteniendo el libro que leía esta tarde. Me vio entrar y se apoyó en un codo para poder verme a la cara.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —preguntó elevando ambas cejas—. ¿Este es de esa clase de libros no aptos para menores de edad? Serenaaaaaa, me sorprendes.

Me ruboricé y traté de quitarle el libro de sus manos pero él lo llevó fuera de mi alcance.

—Darien, no bromeo, dámelo.

—Oh, entonces sí es de esos.

—No, no lo es. —Intenté atraparlo de nuevo pero él se movió rápidamente y lo alejó de mí.

Tomé una de las almohadas de mi cama y se la lancé a la cara.

—Dámelo —repetí furiosa. Si no tenía cuidado podría romper alguna página.

—No quiero.

—¡Aggh! Pero qué inmaduro.

Lo seguí golpeando, e incluso le hice cosquillas para que me lo diera. De alguna manera terminé encima de él en la cama, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo. Me hice agua al recordar sus dedos sobre mis labios, quitando las marcas de mi bigote de leche y llevándoselos a la boca, la manera en como olio mi cabello y cuando se reusó a soltarme.

—Lo quiero de vuelta. Y más vale que esté en buen estado.

—¿Qué pasa si hago esto entonces? —Metió el libro bajo su espalda mientras esta se presionaba contra el colchón.

En un arrebato, me subí a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a moverlo para llegar hacia su espalda. El alcohol lo hacía lento y recuperé rápidamente mi libro. Lo llevé directo a mi pecho y lo sostuve por un rato.

Me encontraba jadeando debido al esfuerzo, pero no tanto como para no notar que la camiseta de Darien se levantaba en los bordes, justo lo suficiente como para que llegara a tener un buen vistazo de su abdomen y del tatuaje en su espalda.

—Darién podrías soltarme, por favor — hace un momento, que nos habíamos acostado para dormir, y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que me soltaría, pero no, me siento como el peluche de felpa de un niño.

—No — linda respuesta ¿Cuántas veces la he escuchado?... 7 veces — hueles a fresas —dijo él repentinamente mientras presionaba su nariz en el mismo sitio que había olido antes.

¿Es normal que un chico huela tu cabello de la forma en la que él lo hacía?

Entonces sus mágicos dedos recorrieron mi nuca, escalofríos imparables sacudieron a mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente hoy no voy a poder dormir.

—Me gusta tu cuarto. Está lleno de vida —dijo viendo las paredes de colores con conejitos y los múltiples cuadros hechos por mí.

—Gracias. Me gusta tu… —todo tu delicioso cuerpo— cabello de esa forma.

Él resopló por la nariz y justo cuando llegué a pensar que se había desmayado, me sorprendió hablando:

—Serena... Sé que soy un completo idiota y que probablemente no necesitas que te diga esto pero... —se detuvo un momento para hipar—. Nunca, jamás, ni en tus sueños más oscuros, te vayas a enamorar de un tonto como yo. Estoy arruinado, te lo digo.

Deje de respirar.

¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esto?

—Buenas noches, nena —fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que comenzara a cantar otra canción de Selena Gómez.

Esa noche, como lo dije hace un momento, no dormí.

Actualidad...

—Esto es tu culpa —le lancé a Darien una rodaja de tomate que se deslizaba desde la pared más cercana—. Siempre te las arreglas para meterme en problemas.

Estaba histérica.

Caos me había despedido, y todo por culpa de ese pelmazo de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Serena, tranquilízate. —Levantó las dos manos al aire, como si fuera víctima de un asalto.

—¿Tranquilízate? ¡¿Tranquilízate?! ¡Ve a tranquilizar a tu abuela! —grité lanzándole más comida que quedó regada en el suelo gracias a nuestra pelea previa.

—Va a ser difícil tranquilizar a mi abuela ya que ella es la diva de los aerobics para la tercera edad. Se mantiene en movimiento.

—¡Por favor, deja de bromear! No estoy de ánimos desde que por tu culpa perdí mi empleo.

Quería echarme a llorar. Ya le había suplicado a Caos que no me despidiera pero él se negó a volverme a contratar. Dijo que conmigo correría riesgos.

—Le pagaré cada centavo que le debas a "Porky" —habló él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de crédito. Al menos no eran fajos de billetes.

—No necesito tu dinero, Darien. Es más, si vuelves a ofrecérmelo, directa o indirectamente, voy a patear tu trasero hasta que no puedas sentarte en todo el día.

Él se echó a reír y eso me enfureció. Comencé a lanzarle más comida desperdiciada.

—Suficiente los dos —Rei me detuvo justo cuando preparaba mi siguiente ataque con cebolla—. Caos se va a enojar más, así que les sugiero continuar en otra parte.

Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar con ella. Darien se quedó parado como un imbécil viendo mientras me marchaba.

—Es un tonto —dije una vez que estábamos fuera de su alcance, parpadeé las lágrimas que se querían salir de mis ojos pero fue inútil, salieron de igual manera, sin mi consentimiento.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir ella—. Es un tonto que tiene sentimientos escondidos por ti.

Lloré aun más fuerte.

Rei me apoyó contra su hombro y le dio suaves golpecitos a mi cabeza.

—Yo no lo quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él.

—No te engañes a ti misma, a ti te gusta Darien desde hace bastante tiempo.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo antes de que Caos me despidiera.

—Él terminó con Beryl.

Rei me sacó de su cómodo hombro y me miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Terminó con ella? Esas son buenas noticias.

Hice un puchero.

—Pues no tiene nada que ver conmigo; a mi no me afecta lo que haga con su vida sentimental.

—Claro que te afecta; ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan ciega y ver que a él le interesas también?

Me sequé las lágrimas acumuladas con la punta de mis dedos, y a lo lejos me fijé en una figura masculina recostada contra la pared.

—Está esperando por ti —habló Rei, señalando en dirección a Darien—. Ve a hablar con él.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Claro que sí. Acaba de podar la mala hierba de su jardín, es el momento ideal para sembrar nuevas semillas.

—Pues esta semilla quiere ser plantada en otro lado. Además qué clase de persona sería si aceptara salir con él, es prácticamente el desecho de mi prima. Es como comer la mierda que deja.

Rei abrió mucho los ojos, y yo casi me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije.

Me mordí la lengua.

—Entonces es así como me consideras... como mierda —dijo Darien apareciendo demasiado cerca de mí, sonaba enojado y resentido.

Sí, deseé no haber dicho eso. Quería disculparme. No sabía que estaba escuchándome todo este tiempo.

—No se supone que tengas que escuchar conversaciones ajenas —pero en su lugar dije eso.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus lindos ojos azules se oscurecieron repentinamente.

Sin decir otra palabra salió disparado fuera de mi vista.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

—¡Síguelo! —me impulsó Rita.

—No voy a hacer eso, si quiere comportarse como un niño que lo haga

—Síguelo o te vas a arrepentir — cruce los brazos, Rei alzo una ceja… y entonces corrí tras el

—¡Darien! —lo llamé mientras corría hacia la salida de emergencia del restaurante. Las alarmas no sonaron, estaban desconectadas desde hace más de tres años.

La salida lo llevó hacia un callejón maloliente en donde se mantenían los contenedores de basura.

—No necesito que me sigas —gritó él aún sin voltear a verme.

—Lo siento. No quise ser grosera y decir que eras… —no pude terminar la frase. No sabía lo que me había poseído para haber dicho lo que dije de él.

Mis pies caminaban por inercia, siguiéndolo, así que cuando Darien se detuvo repentinamente, no pude pararme a tiempo y choqué contra él. Antes de que pudiera caerme y golpear mi trasero contra el suelo, él ya estaba sosteniéndome por mis muñecas y presionándome fuertemente.

—Completa lo que ibas a decir —me retó.

Teniéndolo así de cerca llegué incluso a olvidar mi nombre. ¿Cuál era? Estaba segura que terminaba en "a".

Darien me presionó más cerca y más fuerte.

—Te arrepientes de decir que yo era, ¿qué, Serena?

¡Serena! Cierto. Ese era mi nombre.

—Lamento haberte comparado con la mierda —hice una mueca y agaché la cabeza hasta que lo único que vi fue su camiseta amarilla con el logo del restaurante.

Se echó a reír pero no había humor en ese sonido.

—¿Acaso me veo como la mierda? —me sacudió levemente y me obligó a alzar la mirada—, ¿acaso huelo como a eso también?

Permanecí callada, era increíble lo que me hacía este chico: en un momento le quería ensartar un tenedor en el cuello, y al siguiente, quería ensartármelo a mí.

—Darien, por favor…

Pero me calló de la mejor manera conocida por el hombre: con un beso. Me besó tan fuerte que pensé que mis labios se iban a gastar. Se separó tan rápido que quedé completamente aturdida, pensando en si debería decirle "más, por favor".

—¿Acaso también beso como la mierda? —Negué distraídamente, viendo directo a sus labios—. Quiero que uses palabras.

Lo miré confundida por un momento.

Volvió a acercarme hasta que su frente estuvo pegada a la mía, y me sujetaba únicamente de las muñecas, obligando a mis pies a ponerse en puntillas.

—Dime, ¿también beso como la mierda? —preguntó tranquilamente rozando sus labios con los míos.

Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

De pronto su boca estuvo sobre la mía, poseyendo todo a su paso. Besándome con lentitud y con fuerza. Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras él continuaba dominando el movimiento de nuestros labios.

Finalmente me soltó, y el efecto Bambi se hizo inmediatamente presente.

—Besas muuuy bien, mejor que bien —dije aun en mi estupor.

Él se limitó a darme una sonrisa ladeada y lentamente soltó mis brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me comparas con la mierda?

La neblina que cubría mis pensamientos fue desapareciendo.

—Lo siento, es solo que acabas de terminar con Beryl. Ni siquiera entiendes lo horrible que es el que digan que al día siguiente encontraste su reemplazo. No es que me considere como el reemplazo pero… ¿en qué clase de persona me convierte eso? No quiero que piense que me voy a quedar siempre con sus sobras… —Y lo hice de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo llamé "sobras".

—Tienes derecho a llamarme como quieras —respondió tranquilamente—, soy un jodido imbécil que adora invertir dinero en ti, también soy el idiota que hizo que te despidieran de tu empleo soñado… —fruncí el ceño

—Literalmente no es mi empleo soñado —aclare, alzo una ceja —Y lo siento, no pretendía llamarte de nuevo sobra o…

—Te entiendo. Y sé que me lo merezco. Pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, sólo una para demostrarte que este "sobrante" puede llegar a valer la pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente seré tu ruina, lo peor que te haya pasado; soy como un virus ébola multiplicado por cien, pero Serena, estoy completamente seguro que no tenerte cerca, ni por un segundo al día, hace que mi piel deje de sentir. Sé que suena estúpido y cursi pero te quiero sólo para mí, y con Beryl jamás sentí la necesidad de partirle la cara al primero que le veía el trasero. Y no sabes las veces que deseé romperle la quijada a tu ordeña-vacas por mirarte de la forma en que lo hizo.

Me reí nervosamente y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Oír sus palabras me derritió de los pies a la cabeza.

—Darien… las cosas no son tan fáciles…

—Sólo di que sí y yo me encargo de todo si el mundo se viene encima.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo.

—Nena, por favor acaba con mi sufrimiento ahora. Prometo alejarme de tu vida si lo echo a perder; y vaya que lo voy a echar a perder miles de veces antes de comenzar a hacerlo bien, pero quiero descubrirlo a tu lado. No creo que pueda soportar a otro imbécil babeando por tu cuello.

Sonreí de lado.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tú quieres ser el único imbécil que babee por mí?

—Exactamente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser darle una oportunidad a Darien? ¿Darnos a ambos una oportunidad?

¿A quién engaño? Yo quería estar con él desde hace tanto tiempo como pudiera recordar.

—Probablemente me arrepienta después de esto pero… te estoy dando un tal vez —respondí.

El rostro de Darien regresó a su habitual arrogancia mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me sonreía de lado.

—No voy a dejar de besarte hasta que digas que sí.

—Entonces vamos a estar aquí un largo rato… —sonreí contra su boca y me perdí de nuevo en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, nena, tengo una larga resistencia.

.

.

.

.

Soy yo, si he estado desaparecida, facil seria decirles que me secuestraron, excusa perfecta, pero no justa,

He estado ausente por puras tonterias, bueno asi es como lo considero, sin embargo aunque no justifica, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de la historia.

Espero puedan perdonar mi larga ausencia.

La chica imposible,

Se va.


End file.
